Rennervate!
by LerDan
Summary: Complete: rated M, AU, smut, BETA. Hermione finds a job in a place that she never thought she'll find. She becomes a nanny to none other than Draco's son, Scorpius. very interesting fic, some people love it, some hate it. I should warn that Scorp is gay,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! I'm baaaaaack with an entirely new story!**

**Pair is Draco and Hermione!**

**Rated M.**

**BETA'd by my lovely best friend Mariam!  
>On another note the story is being translated into French. Check out my profile for the link. <strong>**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**So, read and review people! ;)**

**Enjoy...**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 1:**

"I still don't understand why you are doing it?"

"Because I need a job, mum. They are going to pay me much more than any other family," said Hermione, as she pulled on her jeans.

Her mum was helping her to get her bags ready, as Hermione was going to leave for her new job.

"I mean, do you even know his child? What kind of family they have? I still remember that you never were good friends at school."

That part was true. She and her new employee were never friends, but considering the fact that so many years later after the war, Hermione still wasn't settled down with family and such, was surprising, to say the least. She was, after all, one of the members of the infamous Golden-Trio, the Gryffindor Princess and bookworm, the brightest witch of the generation and she was un-employed...till now.

A week ago, she had seen an ad in the Daily Prophet. At first she was shocked to see such an announcement from HIS family, but it was there, and they were going to pay real nicely, and she was un-employed. So, now she was going to work as a tutor and a nanny for the most famous wizarding family.

"Mum, I know that we weren't that close to each other, but I'm doing this, because I need a job...and the money, of course."

"Why not work for the Ministry? You are brilliant," her mum told her sincerely.

Hermione beamed at her, but then frowned and said, "I just...I could've worked, for them, but I-It'll be hard," she sighed and sat on her bed in her bedroom. "It'll be hard, to see Ron every day, not after that horrible day and our break-up."

Hermione and Ron went out with each other for five years, three years ago. They were the couple of the year, for Witch Weekly, every single week. Now, three years ago, they broke-up, but more specifically, Hermione broke-up with him, because he wanted to get married, have lots of children and not to work. He wanted the duplicate of his mother.

Hermione was not ready for such a thing. That's why she ended up with him back then, now he was happily married to Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, and they already had two children, a three year old boy and one year old girl.

She sighed and shook her head, and looked at her mum again, "And besides, I will work for them for couple of years, till he'll go to Hogwarts."

"I still don't know how to feel all about this, Hermione." Mrs. Granger said, biting her lip in thought.

"Just tell me, 'Hermione, dear, I'm happy that you have found a suitable work for you.' See? It isn't that bad, eh?"

"Oh, honey..." Mrs. Granger walked towards Hermione, sat beside her and gave her a one-armed hug. "I'm just worried. I don't even know how many times I'm going to see you."

"I'll write to you as soon as I can, ok? I think I'm going to, at least, get my weekends off and I'll come to visit you or write you as much as I can," said Hermione, returning the hug. Her mum grinned at her, then nodded. "Good, now that's settled, what am I going to wear?"

After an hour or so, Hermione settled with wearing a black button-down shirt, blue denim jeans and black flat shoes. She tamed her hair into curls and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She looked descent and at the same time business-like. Good. She put her leather jacket on, grabbed her bags from her bed and started out of the bedroom door.

Hermione bounded down the stairs, dropped her bags at the foot of it and walked into the kitchen, where her mother was already making a tea for them, on the table were already her mum's homemade muffins, which Hermione adored much. She smiled slightly, sat at the table and grabbed a muffin, then munched on it happily. Even in her 'old' age, Hermione still loved muffins and/or pancakes. Her mum joined her at the table, she gave Hermione her tea.

"Thanks."

Mrs. Granger only nodded. "So, when are you leaving?"

Hermione checked her watch and said. "It's 09:00, I have to be there at least at 12:30."

"Where are you going? I mean, where's their house? Surely it's not in London."

"No, it's not. It's in Wiltshire," Hermione gulped down the rest of her tea, and stood up from her chair. "And I really must go, already."

They hugged briefly, before Hermione deposited her bags at the back of her Land Rover car.

"I'm going to miss you," her mum whispered to Hermione, as they hugged ones again.

"I'm going to miss you too, mum. Give dad my regards, when you go and visit him in hospital, ok?"

"Of course, love."

Hermione's dad was in hospital. He had a heart-attack a week ago. The doctors said that they had to have a surgery soon, but there was no much time for him.

"Ok, I'm going. Take care," she sat in her car and turned on the engine.

Her mum waved her till she was no longer seeing her on their street. Hermione from far side of the street beeped two times in farewell. Her mum only sighed and trudged back into the house, closing the door softly.

On highway, Hermione was thinking how her meeting with him will end-up, and if the kid was nice enough boy or if he as the same as his father was in his childhood. She shook her head and focused on her long road.

Far away from the Granger house and Hermione's car on the highway, in a black and haunted looking House a frantic house-elf was running about in the kitchen, preparing a meal for their guest. Her master told her to cook the most delicious meal she could ever think of. She was frantically looking at the cook book which was on the floor, when the door to the kitchen opened and a small six years old, with shockingly almost white-blond-ish hair boy, with grey eyes, walked in. He sat at the high bar chair and watched, in mild amusement, at the frantic house-elf.

"Binky," said the child, and chuckled in amusement, when Binky the house-elf stopped dead in her movements. She slowly turned around and looked at her second master the boy was so much alike his father; the same eyes, the same blond hair and the same aristocratic features, but the child had warmth in it, his father never had at his age. "You work too hard you know?" continued the child. "Why are you all over the kitchen?"

"Binky have to work hard. Master is expecting a guest. Binky is honored to serve the house of"

"Oh, come on Binky," the child said impatiently, cutting her off in mid-runt. "Stop talking about this house, you know father will have your head if you will ever talk about this house with such an awe in your voice….we both know his temper…" he mumbled under his breath. Binky looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Anyway, she'll be here in an hour or so."

The childe plopped down from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, not before he heard the elf's frantic squeals. He smiled to himself as he walked down the corridors of his big house. The pictures at the walls were amusing. They always bowed low to him whenever he walked in front of them. They treated his father the same way, so he didn't have much to thought about their odd behavior.

After a while of wandering aimlessly in the house he stood in front of his father's office door. He took a deep breath, knocked the door, and then regretted it. His father could be so harsh sometimes, that it scared the shit out of him.

_That__'__s __why __he __is __hiring __a __nanny __for __me, __so __I __won__'__t __be __much __on __his __way,_ he thought bitterly while waiting for the door to open.

Long at last, the door clicked open and the child pushed the door with shaking hands and peaked inside. His father was leaning down on some papers and was scribbling away madly. The boy gulped down his nervousness and shuffled inside. He knew that his father didn't like to be disturbed whenever he worked.

"Father?" he asked in a small voice.

His father's hand stopped in mid-sentence. He snapped his head up and locked eyes with his son's, who was biting his lower lip.

Draco Malfoy never liked to be interrupted whenever he worked. In fact, he never liked to be disturbed, even if he was just sitting and looking out the window, these days_.__Maybe __this __is __why __Astoria __is __always __away __on __some __stupid __work __vacation. __Maybe __she __is __bored __of __me._ These thoughts haunted him greatly, but he never showed anyone that he was suffering inside, let alone shows something to his son. He patiently waited for his son to speak, who seemed like he was about to bit his lip off.

"Scorpius, you know that I don't have the time of the world to just sit here and look at you and not to do these papers here," he indicated the pile of work-sheets to his right. "So, speak now or you know where the door is."

Scorpius gulped again and started to stutter. Stutter? Really Scorpius! "I-I only wa-wanted to tell you, that m-my nanny will be here s-soon and you said that I h-have to wear f-formal clothes"

"Stop stuttering and make your point. I'm losing time here," Draco snapped at him, and with a pang of something foreign in his chest, saw his son take a step back.

Scorpius took a deep breath, released it and tried to talk to his father without a stutter, "I don't want to wear formal clothes, they make me feel uncomfortable." When he saw his father's eyes turn colder, he added quickly, "But if you want me to wear them, then I will. Sorry that I disturbed you…father" and he bolted out of the office as fast as he could.

Draco stared blankly at the spot where his son was a minute ago, then without changing his expression he returned to his work where he left off almost five minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi once again!**

**Thank you for all the lovely review! I really appreciated them!**

**Thanks to my best friend, Mariam, who happily BETA'd it for me!**

**Enjoy…**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 2:**

After hours of long driving, several stops on her way and lots of coffee drinking from her re-filling thermos, Hermione was finally driving the long drive way of the Malfoy Manor.

It was beautiful. It was dark and gloomy, but was beautiful the same. The Driveway was hugged by trees, from both sides. When she drove her car towards the front gates, it opened up by itself, and Hermione drove 'round the Unicorn looking fountain and stopped at the front steps, which led to the front doors of the house.

She was there and now she was having second thoughts. Why was she so nervous? Why, she thought, that she'll witness something that will be very unpleasant to her? _Why?_ She shook her head from all the negative thoughts, checked her out on her rear-view mirror and stepped out of the car. She checked herself once again and took out her bags from the back sit. She run up the stairs and knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and waited.

Ten seconds later the door opened and in front of Hermione stood very small house-elf. It was a girl, Hermione reasoned, because of her skirt and a bit of curly hair. She was sweet looking enough house-elf. Hermione bit back a coo that was nearly come out of her mouth.

"Hello," said Hermione kindly to the elf.

"Hello, missy, you is Hermy-knee Granger, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Oooh missy, Binky was waiting for you. Come in come in." Binky ushered her in and took Hermione's bags from her. With a snap of her fingers it was gone. Hermione assumed, to her new bedroom.

The Manor looked the same as she remembered it. It was gloomy, dark, cold, no bright lights and grey walls with sneering portraits.

"Master told me to take you to drawing room missy. Follow Binky," squeaked the elf and trotted down the hall.

The Drawing Room. That was the room where she was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse by that vile Bellatrix Lestrange woman. She shuddered lightly, but kept her head high and followed the overly excited elf to the room. It was the way she remembered it too, except the chandelier. It was grander, brighter and beautiful.

"What would missy want? Binky can get her anything."

"Uhm, I'd like some tea, thank you."

"Right away, missy." With the snap of her fingers the elf was gone.

Hermione sat at the comfortable sofa and tried hard not to squirm. She felt like she was being watched, but she dismissed the silly thought. She saw the grand piano in the corner of the room. With a pang of hurt she realized that her dad won't be able to play anymore. A lump started to form in her throat at the sadness of it all, but she quickly cleared her throat and waited.

She looked at the fireplace and saw small framed pictures on the mantle. She got up from the sofa and walked towards it. One of the pictures held Malfoy in his childhood. He had been a beautiful child. He was holding out a broom, and Hermione assumed his first one, because he had a smug smile on his face. She felt a small smile forming on her lips. She had never seen Malfoy look like this. There was a 'pop' on background and Hermione assumed that Binky came back. Sure enough, it was Binky, caring a small silver platter with the tea on it.

"Oh missy is watching master Scorpius' new photo."

"Scorpius? This is Scorpius? Not Malfoy?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Scorpius is a Malfoy, missy," said the elf with a tilt of her head; looking at Hermione, with a curious expression on her face. "Masters will come in a minute." And with a pop she was gone again.

Hermione looked at the spot that Binky was, with a baffled expression on her face. She lightly shook her head, put the picture in its place and walked back to her place on the sofa. She took the cup of tea and took a sip. She loved the taste of it and sighed in bliss.

A moment later the doors of the room banged open and in walked Draco Malfoy, followed by a miniature Malfoy. While Draco walked with grace in his step, the miniature Malfoy, trotted after him. He was curious at the same time as he was…sad? Hermione frowned a bit, but knew better then ask in front of his father.

"Granger," greeted Malfoy.

"Malfoy."

"It's nice to see you again."

Hermione only nodded. They sat in uncomfortable silence and sizing each other up. Scorpius squirmed in his sit and Hermione turned her full attention to him.

"This is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, my one and only son."

Scorpius looked at Hermione, his pale face flushing crimson under Hermione's stare.

"Hello Scorpius," Hermione said kindly.

"Hello miss," answered Scorpius not looking at Hermione.

"Scorpius, when you greet someone it's impolite to not to look at the person," snapped Malfoy at his son.

Scorpius' eyes widened and looked at Draco with fear in his eyes. Hermione bit hard on her lower lip, to hold back the harsh retort that so wanted to escape her lips.

"So, Malfoy," said Hermione looking pointedly at him, with a corner of her eye, she saw Scorpius relax a bit when Malfoy looked at Hermione. "What am I doing here? I know why I'm here, but tell me more about my job."

"Well, I don't want my son to go to local Wizarding School till Hogwarts. That's why I was looking for a nanny and a tutor. I got lots of owls from many withes and wizards, but they were not as appealing as yours and besides, I knew you from school days. You were a bookworm, you knew all the answers for every single thing and more importantly you were good at Potions," finished Malfoy.

"Potions?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"Yes, I want my son, to know the entire basic Potions' stuff and know how to brew, at least, healing potions."

"hmm…that's fine, I think," murmured Hermione, more loudly she asked. "What else?"

"There's nothing much, really, you just have to spend some time with Scorpius, feed him, cloth him, play with him and etc," he drawled, and looked at Scorpius, who was still sat in the same position not looking at anyone, but his hands on his lap. "Teach him manners."

"Fine," snapped back Hermione, not liking Malfoy's tone the least.

"And one last thing, before I go," Hermione looked at him with curious expression on her face, wondering what he would say. "Don't make him a hater."

Before Hermione could respond, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving behind Hermione and Scorpius.

Scorpius released a breath that he clearly held back and visibly relaxed. Hermione took time to study him. He clearly screamed "MALFOY" with his father's features on his face, he had the same pale skin, but it was tinted with pink color of embarrassment, he had the same pointy face and steely grey eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat and asked in polite voice. "So, what would you like to do today, Scorpius?"

"I don't know miss, whatever you want to do with me," answered Scorpius, his face turning a light shade of pink, once again.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"I read a book."

"Which book?"

"It's embarrassing."

"What? What book is that?" Hermione murmured to herself and went quickly in her mind list of the books that she had ever read. No such book existed.

"It's not the title of the book. I just said it's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because no one in his right mind, especially when the said person is six year old, would read 'Hogwards: A History'," mumbled Scorpius.

"Oh my God, really?" when Scorpius nodded, Hermione smiled at his reddened face. He looked so cute. "You know it's one of my favorites."

That seemed the doing of Scorpius Malfoy who started the long talk of the book and questions about this and that. Hermione sighed in relief when he saw the happiness shining through his eyes, she already liked the boy, but what was the fear and sadness whenever he was around Draco. She was determined to find out what was going on between the two Malfoys.

When Hermione wanted something, she would dip deeply until she was satisfied with her results.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**How are you all?**

**I'm doing great!**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend Mariam who happily BETA'd some chapters for me!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, like the others! Please review!  
><strong>

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 3:**

"So, what do you like to do, besides reading?" asked Hermione to Scropius. They sat in the garden under the tree, with a picnic basket with them. It was sunny and windy day, so they decided to have a lunch under the tree. Binky seemed a bit sad at the abrupt change of mind; after all she had spent her whole day in the kitchen, trying to make very delicious foods. When Hermione told her they would take the food outside, it seemed to cheer her up a bit.

"Well, I really like Potions and Quidditch, but father thinks I'm still young to play Quidditch or even try to fly a broom," said Scorpius, with mouthful of chicken breast.

Hermione didn't have a heart to tell him not to talk with mouthful, he just seemed adorable! "To be honest, I hate flying and I'm not a sports person, but I really love Potions. Did you ever try to brew something?"

Scorpius gulped down the food, took a sip of pumpkin juice, before answering, "I once tried Cure for Boils, but I think I added too much of Snake Fangs, because it started to smell real badly."

"We can try again, whenever you would like," said Hermione smiling kindly to him. "So….I wanted to ask you, something else."

"Yes, sure," said Scorpius and grabbed another chicken breast.

"Do you know; why your dad hired a nanny?" Hermione watched him, as he put down his plate and watched into the space. Hermione flinched when she saw sadness in his eyes.

"Apparently, he doesn't have enough time for me, or for anyone for that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you asked me; where's my mother?"

Hermione was taken aback from the sudden question and then frowned. "Scorpius…" Hermione started, but Scorpius started to talk and Hermione listened to him.

"The last time I've seen my mother was 3months ago….she just left. Father says that she's gone to vacation, but why would you always go to vacation when you could spend your time with your family. I think it's stupid," said Scorpius drawing in an angry breath. "Sometimes I think that, no one loves me, not even father." It felt like he had been keeping his worries inside and he needed a friend who would just sit and listen to him…and now he found a friend, though he still didn't know Hermione well enough, but if father trusted her to keep an eye on him, then he would trust her too.

Hermione was having the similar thoughts as Scorpius, a bit differently. It seemed like he kept all his thoughts and emotions inside him. Now, Hermione was being nice and friendly, and he was a six years old child, who needed a friend….a mentor; someone who would listen to him, someone who would care for him, someone who would be a mother figure to him.

Hermione looked at his hunched shoulders and defeated look, angry tears were running down his face, and she couldn't help her, when she reached out and pulled the boy closer to her. Scorpius, stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed and hugged her back, his body shook with the sobs. Hermione ran a soothing hand behind his back, giving him a comfort. Awhile later Scorpius sniffed and pulled back, Hermione wiped away his tears and smiled at him kindly.

"Scorp, listen to me," she didn't know what to say to him, but she had to help him out of his worries. He was a child after all. "Your father and mother love you very much. Never forget or doubt that, ok? They love you. Maybe they are having a hard time in their life right now that's why they are so tense all the time, but never doubt that they love you."

Scorpius looked at her in wonder and confusion, if you could pull the two emotions at once. Hermione anxiously waited for some sort of a reaction, but he was silent. After two minutes later he nodded weekly and gave her a week smile. Hermione sighed in relief and soothed his hair back. When she looked into his eyes, she suddenly realized just how much Scorpius and Draco were not alike, but the appearance. Draco was cold-hearted bastard, while Scorpius was all kind and loving. She already fell in love with the small child, even if they knew each other for hours.

"Well, enough sadness," said Hermione abruptly. "Let's go inside and play something, whatever you would want."

"Let's fly!" said Scorpius enthusiastically.

"Not that." Hermione warned him, he slightly pouted, but brightened when a sudden idea struck to him.

"I know what to do!"

His brilliant idea was to draw…in a muggle way. Hermione didn't have any objection to that. So, now they sat in Scopius' playroom, drawing whatever came to their mind. After a while Scorpius spoke again, his voice low and hesitant.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think father, when I grow up, I mean, would he appreciate if I decided to become an artist?"

That question threw away Hermione completely and she was lost at words. She didn't know what to tell the child, because she didn't even know what Draco would think of it, if his only child and heir would want to become an artist. Not to take after the Malfoy Company, like his father did.

"I honestly can't answer to that question, Scorp."

"Father hates it when people call me Scorp. He think when I'll grow up I won't know how to even spell my full name. If it was for him, he would force everyone to not only call me Scorpius, but even say my middle name too!"

Hermione couldn't hold back the chuckle that she let out. They fell into a comfortable silent as they continued their work. Scorpius liked Hermione already, she was extremely kind and loving and caring, and she liked books, just like him. Maybe she could tell him what to read next, after Hogwarts: A History.

"Hermione, can we work on Potions tomorrow?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, of course we can. Do you have the ingredients?"

"No, but father allows me to go to his lab and work a bit, as long as I don't touch any dangerous plants."

"Good, we will work tomorrow," said Hermione, smiling kindly at him. There was a 'pop' and the house-elf Binky trotted towards Hermione.

"Missy, master is requiring your presents in his office, now."

Hermione looked confused, and then she looked at Scorpius, "I'll be right back, ok? You continue the good job." She turned and looked at Binky, then said. "Take me to him." The elf bowed low and trotted out the playroom, Hermione closely behind her.

When they walked down the corridors, Hermione realized that she still didn't know where she was going to spend her night and she didn't even know the house properly. She decided to remember every turn this and that way they made so she knew her way back to Scorpius.

After a while they came to an abrupt stop and Hermione knew they arrived to Malfoy's study. The elf took a deep breath and knocked on the door, before opening it and peeking inside. She visibly relaxed and walked inside, motioning Hermione that it was safe to go in. Hermione hated how everyone seemed so fearful of Malfoy. She would stop this nonsense, even if her life depended on it.

With that thought in mind she walked in and saw that Binky wasn't there already, which wasn't a surprise. She took time to study Malfoy, as he was pouring down on a piece of paper. He looked….not like himself, with a start Hermione realized. He looked very tired, now she realized that he had dark black bags under his eyes. It was clear that he hasn't slept in a while. She shook off her worries and silly things and walked confidently inside and sat at the chair, opposite Draco, waiting for him to finish his work, so they can talk of…whatever Draco wanted to talk about. Hermione continued to study him, trying hard not to stare for too long. His hair was slightly shorter than she remembered, it suited him, his face was the same pointy and aristocratic, he was still pale, he had some wrinkles on his forehead, Hermione assumed it was due to work, scowling and frowning all the time, but it never showed whenever he was in someone's company, which was good…maybe. Hermione never liked people who kept everything to themselves and acted like a whole new person. She could feel that Draco had some hidden emotions and self, but he never showed anyone that, she was sure not even his wife, Astoria, knew about it.

She dismissed the thoughts of his emotions and such, and continued to study him. Her eyes zeroed down on his full, red lips. They were the most beautiful and healthy looking lips she had ever seen in her life. His lower lip was a bit fuller then the upper, she liked it that way. They looked so soft, she wondered if they were really soft and how they tasted. Unconsciously she licked her lips.

With a start she realized what she did and blushed furiously. She cleared her throat and waited for Malfoy to start the talk already! He eventually tore his eyes away from the paper, that he had buried his nose into, a minute ago, and looked at Hermione. It looked like he mind was elsewhere, so she patiently waited for him to start their conversation.

"How long have you been here, Granger?"

"About ten minutes, I think, Malfoy," replied Hermione.

"Oh," was all Malfoy said.

"You wanted to talk?" prompt Hermione.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about, what I witnessed today," said Malfoy slowly putting down the papers he was holding and leaning back on his chair, a small frown forming on his forehead.

"Well? What it was?"

"You showed, let's say, 'affection' to Scorpius," he drawled.

"And?"

"No affections," he said flatly.

"What?" replied Hermione, stunned.

"I said no affections, nothing at all, no kiss, no hugs, no stories in the bed, nothing at all."

"What? Why?" screeched Hermione.

"Because," started Malfoy, but he was cut short when Hermione started to talk, again.

"You want him to grow-up as a cold-hearted bastard as you? You want him to bully everyone if they are not a pureblood? You want him to be evil like you or your father? Let me tell you something about Scorpius, that you never knew. He is a kind hearted a young and strong wizard, that anyone ever would love to meet him. He would never become as cold as you, and I'll see to it if I must. Just yesterday, you told me not to make him a hater, and now you tell me to show no affections towards him at all? What kind of a person you are? Why the second thought? You know what? Don't answer it," Hermione stood up and walked towards the door, but she turned around and hissed to him one last time, before storming out of the room. "I will make him the kindest hearted child that a Malfoy family has ever seen! Don't you think that you know your own child, ever. If you really knew him you would never tell me those things you just told me!"

To say that Hermione Granger left Draco Malfoy speechless would be understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**I hope you are all doing well!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes my day! Really!**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend Mariam, who happily BETA'd some chapters for me!**

**Read and review! Enjoy!**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 4:**

He couldn't help but wonder, why in the Merlin's pants had he considered to accept Granger's offer for the nanny?

Here he was, standing in his office, watching out the window, an expressionless mask on his face, observing his son and Granger three weeks later from Granger's angry rant. They decided to play outside, in a Muggle way that irritated Draco with unknown feelings. It wasn't the fact that it was a Muggle game, it wasn't even a game, and they decided it was a nice day out and currently splashing water at each other from the lake, near the Manor. It was the fact that it would be raining outside, and they would catch a cold, and Draco really didn't want to his son's nanny to catch a cold and then play with his son and catch a cold himself. Scorpius had a low immune system; they had discovered this after he was born. It was low, yes, and the Healer said it was normal that it was low by the time he would mature, he will become healthier and it won't cause problems, but the fact that Draco was worried about his son's health, was not a surprise. Binky knew about Draco's distress, but they never talked about it.

"Binky," a soft 'pop' told him that the elf apparated already. "Tell Granger to come to me, right after she took Scorpius to his bedroom, please?"

The elf was surprised with the soft tone of his master's voice that held, but didn't comment on it, she just 'pop'-ed away, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Draco, on the other hand was thinking of how much information to give Granger. Knowing the fact that she was his nanny and tutor, she should know everything about Scorpius….but it was hard to talk about him indifferently, like he always did.

Malfoys don't show emotions.

His dad's voice sounded in his mind. He sighed and rubbed his forehead in a tired way. He watched as his son pouted over the fact to get home, but then Granger said him something and his face lit-up once again. Draco sighed once again and leaned his forehead on the windowsill.

Why was life so hard? Why…why did his son has to have problems? Where was Astoria, when her family needed her the most? Sometimes Draco just wanted to throw away their marriage and live with his son, but then he's thoughts would run back to Scorpius and he would 'shoo' away the somewhat right and disturbing thoughts of his marriage and the want to just divorce already. Damn it.

That would kill his son. But then again, when was the last time Scorpius saw his own mother? 3? 4 months ago? He mentally shook his head and watched as Granger grabbed a towel and wrapped it around a shivering Scropius and running towards the house. It was drizzling outside at this point when they finally made their way towards the backdoor of the kitchen. He released the breath that he didn't even realize he held. He was worried sick about his son's health, but he would never show concern in front of his son. He wanted him to be strong, not let his strength weaken him. He would not allow it.

After ten minutes or so, there was a knock on the door. He quickly smoothed his hair and clothes and sat back on his chair, in front of his desk, facing the door.

"Come in," he drawled, and a very wet Hermione Granger stepped in his office. Draco's breath hitched, but then scolded him mentally for checking out Granger. Her hair was tousled and wet and it was plastered to her face, her clothes were wet, and she was wearing a red blouse, thankfully, so Draco couldn't see what bra she was wearing. But the tightness of her shirt gave away to her beautifully formed body. "Why are you wet?" blurted out Draco, before he could stop himself.

She looked confused for a moment then looked back at Draco her brow furrowed. "I was outside, playing with Scorp in the lake, and Binky said you wanted to see me, that why I didn't changed clothes…I thought you wanted to see me immediately?"

Draco cleared his throat and fixed his gaze on the chair in front of his desk, "It's fine just don't catch cold," his lips twitched briefly, but he grimaced and averted his gaze from the chair and into his hand, that were cradled on the table in front of him. _This __is __not __the __time __playing __cute_, he scolded him. "Have a seat, we have something to discuss."

"Is something wrong?" asked Granger as he made her way towards the chair and seating down on it, her hair still damp.

_Get__a__grip_. "It's about Scorpius, actually." He saw Granger's brow furrowing. "When he was born, the Healers told us, that his immune system is very low, and they told us not to worry about it, because in time everything will be alright…but it's not." He sighed and leaned back on his chair, looking out the window on his left side.

It was fully raining now. There was silence and Hermione didn't know what to say. The silence was broken by Granger's soft voice.

"So, you think it'll cause him some problems?"

"I really don't know," Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Haven't you seen him these past days? How paler he is becoming? He's thinner than he was….weeks ago."

Hermione was silently observing, what he was saying. Now that she thought about it…oh shit! And they were out on this weather playing in the lake….shit shit shit shit shit!

"Oh shit," she whispered.

"huh?" Draco was confused, he never heard Granger to swear.

"Oh God, I'm so stupid….I…oh shit," she almost shrieked and dropped her head in her hands. "You do know what will happen to him, if he'll catch a cold, right?" she said, her voice muffled.

"I assume you know…."

"Of course I know…well I think I know….maybe I'm over thinking, but…" her head snapped up and she pierced Draco to his place. Her gaze was too intense for Draco's like. "Why do you suddenly care?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly, lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why do you suddenly care? You never show any kind of affection towards your son, he thinks that you hate him. Not only you, but your wife, that Astoria too, the last time he has seen him was 3 months ago. You never talk to him and whenever you talk it's like businesslike and cold. Why the fuck is that?"

"When have you gotten so colorful Granger? Mind your tongue," drawled Draco. While her word hurt him, he would never show any kind of weakness. Yes, he called that weakness, to show concern or care about someone, was weakness. His own father never cared about him. You don't just grow-up in Malfoy Manor without receiving a hex or two. Not that he would do the same to his son. Absolutely no!

"I'm serious, Malfoy. He thinks you absolutely hate him."

"I don't hate him; I just don't show any kind of affection. That's not bad, you know?" he said and crossed his arms on his chest, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah, the fact that he is a six year old, who likes the company of house-elves much more, then yours, isn't that bad right?" she asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Don't you ever noticed, how he stammers or simply can't talk freely in front of you? He thinks you'll get angry with him, if he'll tell you something and you won't like it."

She was too right. Why the bloody hell was she so insightful of things that Draco didn't want to look at? Draco let out a frustrated growl. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

Granger crossed her arms and looked at Draco pointedly. "Well?"

"Well what?" the realization dawned on him. "You want me to talk to him now?"

"Yes, why the wait?"

"I don't know!" snapped Draco. _Why __indeed?_

"You…are not scared….right?" Granger's voice held a pure concern. That unnerved him.

"I'm not a sissy Granger. Scared," he scoffed and sighed angrily, looking out the window once again. "I just…think that he'll look me in the eye…with hate….or fear. I don't want him to look at me like that."

"That's why you have to talk to him, let him know that you are here to help him out whenever you can." Granger whispered gently.

"Fine, I'll go now," and he stood up walked towards the door. "Coming with me or what?"

Hermione stood up and walked towards the door and stood beside Malfoy. "I better go and take shower; me and Scorp have some things to do today." When Malfoy looked at her quizzically, she simply answered, "Potions."

Draco just rolled his eyes and walked out of the office and down the hall towards the stairs which led him to Scorpius's bedroom. He thought all the way there what to talk to his son. It felt like he was going to have his first conversation with him…which unnerved him. Why was he nervous? Damn Granger! He wouldn't have felt like this. Damn her!

By the time he reached to Scorpius's bedroom door, he already colorfully cursed Granger into the next week. He took a deep breath and released it; he rubbed the back of his neck and tentatively knocked on the door. There was no response. He frowned and knocked again. Nothing. He slowly opened the door and saw that his son was asleep. In fact, he could only see his soft blond locks out of the blanket that were splashed on the pillow and at the foot of the bed, his small pale feet's. He smiled softly at the sight and slowly and quietly made his way towards the bed. He sat at the side of the bed and moved the blanket off Scorpius' head. He was so small, so pale, so much like him. He ran his hand in the beautiful baby locks of his son, leaned in and kissed his temple. He was a bit hot, but sleeps hot, nothing to worry about. He tucked him in once again, and walked out of the room.

He smacked into Granger on the way out, with a soft 'oof'. "Woah, you alright?" said Draco as he steadied her.

"Yes, I'm fine, how did it go?" she asked and pointed to the bedroom door.

"Not good."

"Malfoy."

"What? He was asleep!" Draco answered defensively.

"Oh," was all Granger said.

They stood in silence, facing each other.

"Listen," the silence was broken by Draco. "Would you like to have a tea, with me? In the Drawing Room, now?"

Hermione looked at him with…curious gaze. "Yeah, sure."

"Good," Draco sighed and started to walk down the stairs. What the hell was happening to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Do you know that you all killed me with PM's and review of 'update soon'?**

**LOVED EVERY PIECE OF IT! lol**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend, Mariam, who happily BETA'd the chapter for me!**

**Read, review and enjoy…**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 5:**

Hermione sighed as she plopped down on the couch in the Drawing room. Malfoy was preparing two glasses of strong drink for them; a wine for Hermione and firewhiskey for himself. After a minute, he joined Hermione, and gave her the drink. They never decided to not have a tea; it sort of happened that the both of them wanted a strong drink.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she took a sip of Italian expensive wine.

"mhm," Malfoy only hummed. He wasn't ready to talk yet, he was still thinking about everything. What the fuck? He gulped down all his firewhiskey and summoned the bottle and poured some more.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"We together, these days have one thing to talk about…Scorpius," said Malfoy, his voice a bit husky, maybe from the drink?

"Ok. So you think the low immunity will cause some problems?"

"I don't think I'm sure of it."

"Oh God," Hermione whispered and dropped her head in her hands. "What are we going to do, Malfoy?"

"I…" he frowned, looked into the cracking fire. "I really don't know."

"Maybe you should already call Astoria, and tell her about your suspicions?" when she saw his expression, she said. "or not."

They fell in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione was thinking what to do about this whole Scorpius situation.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't think about post-Hermione-wet-looking-hotty, only. Why did she have to look so hot? Why did he have to be married to that…woman? Who, he knew, that was cheating on him? Blaise told him all about her. How she was with a French guy six months ago, then an Italian guy, German guy, even Japanese guy. Here he was, thinking about a muggle-born who was sitting right next to him.

Why did Draco have to be so aroused by her on the first place?

"Damn it," he sighed and drunk another glass of whiskey.

"Woah, Malfoy slow down," said Hermione.

"I can't," groaned Malfoy.

"What is it?" asked Hermione and moved closer to Malfoy, placing the glasses on the table and then facing him.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I feel like…like it's out sixth year, once again. Where I'm lost sixteen year old kid, who doesn't know what he wants from this life. And Scorpius…Oh God Scorpius, my only son…he just….he just can't be…."

Hermione looked at him with concern and worry. Malfoy never talked to her like this….vulnerable. Was it the alcohol? Or was it the fact that he'd never talked about his life with anyone? She didn't know, but she…would be there for him, no matter what. He was a lone father, of _maybe_ a sick child, and she would be there for the both of them.

"Malfoy," she said softly, and waited till he looked up. Steely grey eyes met honey chocolate brown. Hermione gulped and said. "Nothing will happen to Scorp, ok? I won't allow it. I'm already more then connected to that child who sleeps now in his rooms and whoever I love, I won't easily let them get away from me, Scorpius' isn't an exception. Trust me. I will find out what's happening to him and I will find a way to save him, even if it will be the last thing I'm going to do."

By the time she ended, Malfoy or her, moved, and their faces inches apart from each other. Malfoy was mesmerized by the passion she had just showed for his son. She would care for him, he was certain of it. But why? Ah. She had answered to that question too, because she was already drowned into Scorpius.

Hermione, with a jolt of surprise, realized that not only Malfoy's eyes were ringed with baby blue color, but also she was very comfortable with their distance. It would've been so easy to just lean in and close the gap between them. She blinked one or two times, before sighing and moving back. This was so right, and so wrong. He was a married man; she was a…single woman. He had, probably, a sick kid in the house and she was his nanny and tutor.

"I should…I….good night Malfoy," stammered Hermione, but before she could move, she felt his cold hand on hers stopping her from moving. She closed her eyes and tried to ease her breathing. No such luck.

"Stay…just a bit longer…" whispered Malfoy, moving closer to Hermione, she could already feel his heated front on her back. She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit into his warmth. "Hermione..."

"Draco…" she breathed in response and turned her head to look at his eyes, then his lips. Her eyes kept moving drinking in his face, trying to memorize every inch of it. His plumped soft lips…. He wasn't moving, he was just staring…his stare was so intense that Hermione just melt. Then he moved…oh God…he moved…his free hand came up and cupped her cheek. His hand, like the other one on her hand, was cold too, she shivered lightly under his hand.

His eyes were questioning, calculating his next move. Then he murmured, "I won't hurt you." And then something soft touched Hermione's lips. Her breathe caught in her throat, her heart skipped a bit. Malfoy's lips were on hers. He was kissing her. Oh God. It was so wrong, but felt so right.

His lips were tentatively moving against Hermione's. Hermione on the other hand, was trying to keep breathing, because she was sure she would die if she didn't breathe. This was heaven, and she hasn't even twitched a lip yet.

"Come on, Granger," whispered Malfoy hotly, his lips brushing on hers. "You can do better than this. Show me your inner lioness."

That was all it took and Hermione…threw herself on Malfoy and started to kiss him hotly. She was like a dying woman, and Malfoys' lips were her safe ropes. She couldn't breathe. It felt like her whole breathe left her, she was gasping between their intense kiss. Their tongue moving in sync, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight into him, her back in front of his body, her head was turned around and it was slightly awkward for a kiss, but it was still hot. She gripped his hands on her waist and squeezed them, pulling closer to her stomach, if it was even possible. Oh God. He knew what he was doing with his tongue, exploring every single thing in her mouth. When he was done with exploration, she plunged her tongue into his hot mouth and did the same, exploring everything.

Part of her rational mind told her that this was wrong kissing her….employee? Yes, he was his employee. God, this was so wrong. She kept saying to her.

Reluctantly, when the lack of air was great, they pulled back. Their breathing was raged, their breaths mingling and ghosting on each other's faces, their eyes close. Draco touched his forehead on hers, frowning a bit.

"You think too much, Granger," he whispered.

"I can't stop thinking, one of us has to be the voice of reason in this whole..." mess? Situation? Thing? "Whatever this is…" she finished, lamely, still breathless.

"Don't think," he said, his hold tightening a bit. "Please stop thinking."

"Malfoy…you know this is all wrong, right?" whispered Hermione, Malfoy leaned back on the couch and Hermione curled on Mafloy's side; the both of them watching the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"I only know, that you are an incredible kisser," he replied and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

She frowned, and after a minute, she pushed back and looked up at his face, "What about Scorp? What about Astoria?"

"Scorp, I think, won't mind and Astoria…" he sighed, dropped his head back and closed his eyes. "I think Astoria won't be problem, because she's never around, and she…well, like I said she won't be a problem, considering the fact that she was not home for 3-more or less, I don't know-months, I think we are as good as a divorced couple, already. I don't even remember the last time we had slept together." He chuckled humorlessly.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away; she sighed contently as Malfoy tightened his hold in her shoulder and held her to him. It was good to feel his warmth on her side, but…

"Malfoy, you know that I…we can't be together, and it's not only for Astoria or the fact that you are still married."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that I'm a muggle-born is enough for you to cringe back from me"

"But I'm not," Malfoy cut-off her, softly. "Does this look like I'm 'cringing' back from you? No." he sighed and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't do this, Hermione…"

"Do what?" she whispered, unable to talk loudly, because of the lump that had formed in her throat.

"This. Pushing this away-"

"But there's nothing between us, Malfoy."

"I know there isn't, but I want to, Hermione, I really do."

There was silence after his confession, but Hermione was stubborn and she didn't want to back-up from her word, yet. "I can't do this, you are still married and you have a child who's probably having some kind of illness. I won't start anything with you till I won't find what's going on with Scorpius, ok?"

Mafloy frowned, hesitated but finally nodded. Hermione sighed in relief and started to pull away. "That's settled then, tomorrow I'll start the re-search on Scorpius, I have a bit of a Healer degree, I think it will help me to discover what's happening to him."

"I will help you as much as I can," said Draco while nodding his agreement. "It's late; let's get you to bed, hm?"

"Yes, I'd love to sleep, it was a long day," Hermione said, and as if on cue she yawned wildly, and the both of them chuckled.

"Come on."

Now, in front of Hermione's bedroom door, Malfoy was looking into Hermione's eyes, neither of them wanting to move away first. Malfoy tucked a lose tread of hair, behind her ear and leaned and kissing her temple. Hermione sighed and smelled his man cologne. It was intoxicating.

After the kiss on the temple, Malfoy just looked at her with so much intensity, that Hermione squirmed and he just walked swiftly towards the stairs to go down to his own room, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I hope you are enjoying yourselves and like this story so far!**

**Thank you all so much for kind reviews!**

**Some people are already marking this story as their favorite!**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend, Mariam, who happily BETA'd the chapter for me!**

**Just read, review and enjoy!**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 6:**

"Come on Scorpius, time to wake up!" said Hermione brightly, wringing open the bedroom curtains, letting the sun-shines' in. "Come on Scorp, up you get!"

There was a small groan somewhere from the bed. Hermione walked towards the bed and peaked at the head of it, but found Scorpius' feet. She chuckled softly, realizing that in the night's event Scorpius' change position.

"Oh, Scorp did you know that your head looks just like you feet? I wonder why," she said in mild surprise, which caused him to giggle and wriggle his tiny toe fingers.

"Why I should wake up? Scorpius doesn't want to wake up," came his muffled response.

"hmm….you have to take shower," there was a faint groan from him, which Hermione ignored. "Then we have to go Diagon Alley, we have shopping to do, remember?"

There was a shuffle from the foot of the bed and Scorpius' forehead and eyes peaked out under the blanket. "Will you buy me an ice-cream?"

"I'll buy anything you would want, if you'll get up from bed, right now," she said sternly but there was a kind hint of note in her voice. Scorpius groaned, and reluctantly got up from bed. He rubbed his eyes at the back of his hand and looked out of the window. It was bright and sunny. Good. He shuffled onto his tiny feet and started to go to the bathroom. He looked back at Hermione who waved her wand and his bed was tidy once again. She moved towards his wardrobe sorting his clothes for the day.

"Hermione, you are not going to give me a bath, are you?" he asked suddenly very shy and self-conscious. As much as he loved Hermione, he wasn't going to allow her to give him bath. No way.

"Why? Is there a problem?" asked Hermione, while looking for his pants.

"Yes, you are a girl."

Hermione's movements slowed a frown formed on her forehead; suddenly she wanted to retort "well spotted", but bit her lip in order to prevent from actually saying that. "Yes, I'm a girl, and you are a small boy. It is not a problem for me to give you a bath…but I see you don't want me to."

"Well…it's…that…I don't….no, I don't want you to," Scorpius whispered, embarrassed, his face burning red.

Hermione only chuckled and shook her head. "But other days it was ok for me to give you shower, what changed now?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

Hermione pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes on him. "Go to bathroom and get ready, I'll come there in a minute." Scorpius nodded and shuffled in, closing the door after him.

What was wrong with him? She gave him numerous baths and he never batted an eye on it, what has changed in the course of the two days? She would find out today, when they would go to Diagon Alley, but now it was time to get wet!

* * *

><p>"I don't think we will need those books, Scorp. Besides, it is not a book for children," said Hermione and took the book from Scorpius' hand and put back in the bookshelf. They were in the Flourish and Blotts, and for some odd reasons, she had found him in the Dark Arts section. He wasn't into Dark Arts; that was for sure. As far as she knew he liked Potions, not Dark Arts. "Got what you wanted from Potions' section?"<p>

"Yes, here they are." He held out 3different books of Potions' and gave them to Hermione. They walked towards the cashier, payed for the books and walked out of the shop.

"Let's get you some ice-cream," suggested Hermione. Scropius nodded excitedly.

As they slowly made their way towards the parlor, she knew that she would see some familiar faces. And sure enough, there they were; Ron and Hannah with their kids and Harry and Ginny with James, Lily and Albus. Hermione took Scorpius' hand in hers, for some form of comfort, and walked towards them.

"Aunt Hermione!" it was Lily who saw her first, and she lunged at her, squeezing her legs in a hug, next came James and Albus.

"Aunt Hermione! I missed you," said Albus, his bright green eyes looking at her with pure kindness.

She kneeled in front of the three children and hugged them all. She missed them too, they grew up so much. Last time she had saw them, was maybe last or two years ago. She and her friends were drifting apart from each other, no one knew why, but they were, and it saddened Hermione that Ron and Harry were still hanging out together, and they didn't even told her about it.

"You grew up so much," she told the three of them and stood up. Scorpius was right behind her, hiding from the strangers; that seemed to know his Hermione.

"Hermione," greeted Ginny when she walked towards them, Harry on her heels, Ron and Hannah was still rooted to the place. _Fine __by __me,_ she thought.

"Hi," she said, kind of unenthusiastically, but hugged Ginny nonetheless. She then hugged Harry next.

"All right there, Hermione?" asked Harry when he pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, sure." Someone tugged at her jacket and she looked down and saw that it was Scorpius.

"Is that…?" Harry trailed off.

"Yes, it's D-Malfoy's son," said Hermione, hopefully none of them caught the slip. "Scorpius, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Scorpius."

The boy's eyes widened at the name and he looked at Harry with awe. "wow" he breathed out as his eyes darted around Harry's face. Remembering his father's voice, telling him to shook hands with wizards, if they were worthy of a wizard, he extended his hand towards Potter.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, sir."

"Malfoy's son," Potter muttered, but shook hands with the kid. He then looked at Hermione, with an expression that told her she had lots of things to explain. Hermione pursed her lips, but curtly nodded.

"Care to join us, Hermione? We were heading for the Three Broomsticks," asked Ginny.

"No, not today," or ever, "we still have places to go. And Scorp wanted an ice-cream."

"Oh, ok then. We'll see you later?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Maybe."

"Ok, bye." And the Potter family walked away from them, the kids walking away from Hermione, reluctantly.

"Bye," she said softly. Ron merely spared her a glance, and they walked away too, without a word. Nice. "Well, let's go then." And they started their shopping ones again. They brought not only books and ingredients for potions, but some clothes too, for Scorp of course.

When they started to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron, so they could floo back home, Scorpius was too silent, that unnerved Hermione. She already knew not to ask questions, he would talk whenever he was ready, and if he wanted to talk, that is. She felt him take her hand in his, holding it tight. She frowned and looked down at his silvery blond head.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"Yesterday, at night, I think I've dreamed the strangest dream that I ever had," he frowned.

"Well, tell me, what was it?"

"Well, it was about father," he murmured, still frowning and not looking at Hermione. "He came to me, at night, he…run his hand softly in my hair and kissed my temple and stuff, I mean…why would he do that, if he never really kissed me before?"

"Why indeed," Hermione murmured and more loudly she said. "Let's get back home and have a hot cocoa, hm?"

"Yes, let's go!" he said somewhat unenthusiastically, his mind clearly still on his dream. Hermione just sighed and shook her head. She really needed to talk to Malfoy….

* * *

><p>"Did you like today's event?" asked Hermione, as she helped Scorpius to get ready for bed, after a long bath.<p>

"Yes, it was really good!" he said and climbed up into bed, bringing the cover towards his chest. "It was fun."

Hermione sat beside the bed and ran her hand into his soft locks; she hesitated for a minute, but then asked, "Scorpius, how are you feeling these past days or weeks?"

He frowned but asked, "I…" he cleared his thought and then sat up, rubbing his neck softly. "I feel something right over here," he indicated to the left side of his neck and shoulder. "It's like…there's some kind of a ball there."

"Let me see it," said Hermione and started to rub his neck, feeling for that ball. There it was. It was really tiny, the size of a nut. She tried to find something on the right side, but there was nothing. She swallowed hard, and looked at his face. He was pale, true, but not Malfoy-like pale, he was really pale. He had really tired eyes. She swallowed again and sighed. "Ok time for bed, honey. Come on." she tucked him in and kissed his temple.

She nearly sprinted out of the room towards Malfoy's office; she knew she would find him there. And true enough he was there, asleep, on his desk. She walked in and closed the door after her, softly. She walked slowly towards him, and thought if it was worth to wake him up and tell him what suspicions she had for his son. For Scorpius. The little boy that was now asleep in his own room, not caring about a thing in the world….

"Malfoy?" she said softly, and lightly shook him. "Malfoy, wake up, there's something I need to tell you."

Malfoy sat and woke up instantly, rubbing his hand on his eyes. "What's it Granger?" asked Malfoy, his voice husky from sleep.

"There's something I needed to tell you…" she started and sat down on the chair before him.

"What is it? You are freaking me out already."

"I-I think I know what's happening to Scorpius," she whispered finally, after a very long pause. She squirmed in her sit as Malfoy's eyes snapped to her face.

"Go on."

"I-I'm sorry, but I think your son have a… Lymphoma."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys!**

**Thank once again to my best friend, Mariam, who BETA'd it for me!**

**Thanks to reviews that you have left so far!**

**It was GREAT!**

**Just for the future 'flames' that I don't know anything about this and that' leave me a way to respond to you. PS: I had the same cancer that I'm now going to write for Scorpius, so I KNOW what I'm writing and/or talking about. I was a survivor myself in my 'teenager-hood'.  
>PSS: I would really like to have some fan-arts, if anyone can do some for me, I would really appreciate it!<strong>

**Now that's settled, without further ado:**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 7:**

Draco was silent. He didn't utter a single word for good measure ten minutes. Maybe he was in shock? Maybe. He was too silent and was looking at Hermione with no expression on his face that unnerved Hermione.

"Ma-Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly.

"You are joking, right?" he said slowly, his voice distant.

"I wish that I was joking," she said, shaking her head.

"Look Granger," she winced when his voice got a slight edge to it. "If you want to get to me, for the other day, it's not going to work. This is-"

"Draco, I'm not joking," said Hermione, her voice cutting him-off mid-sentence.

She used his name, not Malfoy. "But…it's…no." Draco simply refused to believe her. This was some kind of a sick joke. She wanted to hurt him, he just knew that, but she could've thought of another way of hurting him. But this was low, so low that it wasn't becoming for even Granger.

"Malfoy, get a grip on yourself. How can I joke around with this serious matter? How can I tell you that Scorpius isn't good, when I'm already attached to that kid? I don't joke around these things. You know it." The last statement was partly true, because Malfoy didn't know her at all, but it was necessary to tell.

Draco was silently thinking, his face completely blank, nothing giving away. Inside, he was dying. A cancer? What did he do to gain this future? And his only heir? His only son? Who was thinking that he hated him? "This isn't good."

"No, it's not," replied Hermione, softly. "We have to find a trustful Healer, I can do it myself too, but a Healer who knows more about cancers, will be helpful, a lot. I'll contact one of my friends-"

"No need to," cut her off Malfoy. "I have a friend who is trustworthy enough." When Hermione looked at him curiously, he said. "Blaise, remember him?" She frowned. "He was in my year at Hogwarts? Black boy? Last name Zabini?"

"oh," was all Hermione said. She knew about him, how could she not? He was the only Slytherin who wasn't in any side. Not in Dark side, not in Light side. He was completely neutral. That was good, but… "Is he a Healer?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, he is. He knows what he is doing, I'll owl him tomorrow morning, tell him about, well what you think of Scorpius' illness? I hope you are wrong Granger."

"I hope that I'm wrong too….because if I'll be right, he will have to go through so much, and he's only six," her voice shook a bit, but she refused to cry. Malfoy turned in his chair and looked out of the window, not facing Hermione, while Hermione watched the back of his black-leathered chair. "I'll just go…." She said hesitantly and slowly made her way towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Draco," greeted Blaise.<p>

"Blaise," greeted back Draco, and shook hands with the man.

"What's with the formalities?"

"Well, I'm a famous Healer, give me a credit for it," said Blaise, puffing out his chest.

"Famous, my arse."

"Uncle Blaise!" came the excited voice of Scorpius, as he came running in and threw himself on Blaise, who easily caught him and hugged him close to him.

"What's with 'uncle'?" asked Blaise, his voice mildly annoyed. "It makes me feel so old," he shuddered and looked at Scorpius' giggling face. "What you laughing at, huh?" he started to tickle Scorpius, who started to wiggle and pull away from Blaise as soon as he could.

"Scorpius, I told you-oh," Hermione came running into the room; she stopped when she spotted Blaise hugging Scorpius close to him. "Hello Zabini," she greeted him, civilly.

"Granger," he replied in the same civilized tone.

"Scorp, you do know that you are in trouble?" Hermione said sternly, but softly.

"No, Hermione. I was already descent for coming down, and it's Uncle Blaise. He's not a stranger."

"I'll become a stranger, if you won't stop calling me 'uncle'," muttered Zabini.

"Well, doesn't seem to be an explanation, come now, let's get this blouse on," said Hermione and she walked towards him; he was only in his undershirt.

"You know what Granger, this way will be easier for me to check him out," Hermione looked at Zabini, and then nodded. Malfoy was silent all the time.

They were in his study. He now sat on the couch, in front of a roaring fire, gazing at it thoughtfully, Zabini and Hermione sat on the other couch, Scorpius in the middle of them. The red blouse for Scorpius was gripped tightly in Hermione's hand. She was a nervous wreck. Malfoy too, but he didn't show any kinds of emotions. Hermione wished she had the same ability to carefully mask her expression. But she was an open book and a Gryffindor, who always wore their emotions on their sleeves, and she couldn't do anything about that. She settled down of nibbling on her lower lip in worry and watch as Zabini waved his wand around Scorpius.

Two colors appeared around his little form instantly, orange and purple. Orange was a bit blury, but the purple was the brightest and was great. If a third observer looked at it, the said person wouldn't even guess that there was an orange color there as well. But for Blaise, it was noticeable, which was good. He waved his wand once again and a red hue appeared around Scorpius' neck; indicating the place for the disease.

"Granger, you were right," Blaise said, his voice low.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and her heart started to beat fast. This wasn't good, not at all. She cast a look at Malfoy's way, but he wasn't looking at them. His face was still blank. Hermione idly wondered if he even registered what had really happened now. "Will you please explain more to me?"

"In front of him?" Blaise indicated towards Scorpius who was watching the colors around himself, in awe.

"No, of course not, Binky!" a 'pop' and Binky was there. "Get Scorpius to his own rooms, and stay with him."

"Yes, missy."

Blaise waved his wand once again and the colors disappeared.

"Scorp, go with Binky, I'll come to you when I'll finish everything with Zabini here, ok?" said Hermione as she smoothed his hair and pulled over his shirt on him. Scorpius only nodded and walked with Binky.

"Hey, Binky, give him some pepper-up potions, he might need it," said Blaise, and Binky only nodded, without asking questions; which was once again, good. When they both were out of sight, Blaise took a deep breath and looked at Draco, who was still motionlessly blank. "Draco?"

He lifted his head and met Blaise's stare, "hm?"

"You saw what happened now, didn't you?" he nodded. "Well, Grager was right he's got a cancer. To be more specific it's Hodgkin's Lymphoma. It's a type of lymphoma, which is a cancer originating from white blood cells called lymphocytes. It's one of the diseases that is hardly ever comes to a child who's only six years old. It can be really dangerous, but if he'll have a surgery and they'll remove all of it, and a six months chemo will be good and enough for him. He'll become weak, but it'll get worse when he'll start the treatments. He will lose weight and once he'll start the chemo his hair too, his temper will snap at every little thing, you'll have to be patient with him, at all the time. Give him whatever he will want, coddle him and etc.," he looked at Hermione's tearful face then at Malfoy's blank face, he sighed and said, "it's the best choice we all have. Be patient with him and start the treatment. I won't be surprised if he'll start his tantrums in a week or so, or maybe it had already started. I don't know," he looked at them one last time, and stood up. "Let me know, what you will decide."

They still sat there when he floo'd away. Hermione was sobbing softly in her handkerchief. This wasn't right. He was so young, so full of energy, that sometimes Hermione felt exhausted at the end of the day when he'll suggest a game after a game, or they would spend time in the Potions lab in the basement for hours a day and he would never get tired of it.

She looked up and watched Malfoy. He seemed older. His posture was no longer stiff, when Zabini left, he was hunched down. He looked slightly older than his real age would give. She looked at his face…the mask has slipped, finally, and he looked so torn, so…heart-achingly in pain, then Hermione stood up from her sit and walked towards his couch. He didn't look up, when she took his hand in hers and sat down next him. She squeezed his hand and he looked up.

The damn broke. Malfoy's shoulders shook with his heavy sobs, Hermione only hugged him tight and held him close, running a hand in his soft silvery locks.

This was maybe the heaviest afternoon any of them ever had. She idly wondered if Malfoy will write to Astoria, telling her about his son, she considered asking him, but thought better of it. He now held Hermione to him; his head was resting in her lap, his face nuzzling Hermione's stomach.

"I wish…the time would go back….to the times where we were still at school….maybe back then I would've done a correct thing, like not being so hateful towards you or even to Potter….now you are helping me and my son….to two people who would easily could've hated you," Malfoy sighed and popped himself on his elbow gazing into Hermione's unshed tearful eyes. "You could've easily left us," he murmured and plucked a lose tendril of hair, behind Hermione's ear. "You could've easily found a new job, but instead…you are here. Taking care of us." He moved a bit closer, their foreheads were resting together.

"I-I really don't know," and she moved in and closed the gap between them and pulled Malfoy's lips into hers. She moaned to the feeling of his lips on hers, for the second time this week. He was incredibly soft, his lips tested like strawberry. He was too sweet. She liked the sweetness of him. She licked his lower lip, asking for an entrance, and he granted the excess quickly. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue, gliding with hers in a romantic way, which left Hermione craving for more and pulling Malfoy towards her, almost crashing them.

In swift movements they changed positions and Hermione was on his lap, straddling him. The kiss turned into more heated one. The both of them losing themselves into it: not caring about anything at all. They made a silent truce, not talking or thinking about problems when they were kissing each other. Hermione groaned when he took her lower lip between his teeth and lightly bit on it.

He was an incredible kisser, she mused when they came out for air, he was too good to be true, and he was still married….


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers!**

**Thanks to my best friend, Mariam; who once again happily BETA'd the chapter for me.**

**Thanks for the brilliant reviews that you've left me! I loved every single one of them!**

**So once again read, review and enjoy!**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 8:**

Days passed by, and everything seemed to be changed in the Manor. It seemed to become gloomier than ever. The occupants of the Manor were trying to be a tad bit cheerful whenever Scorpius was around. He still didn't know what was happening around him, but there was some tension, he felt it whenever his father and Hermione were in the room. The tension would build up ten folds when Blaise would come over to check on him, and whenever he would tell what the result was, Binky would come and collect him living behind the adults who would talk about him, behind his back.

Hermione knew that Scorpius was already suspecting them that they have kept a secret away from him, but she didn't have a heart to tell him about it. Blaise told them that it was getting worse; the cancer ball was getting bigger as the days past. He explained them, that due to the heat of the weather it would encourage it to swell up.

"No cancer likes the heat," he stated bluntly to Hermione who always wanted for Scorpius to wear warm clothes, even if it was hot summer day.

"But-" started Hermione.

"No buts, Granger," cut Malfoy's voice threw the air. He hardly spoke whenever Blaise had to give them the results. "You heard what Blaise said. They don't like the heat, so buck off." And stormed out of the room.

Hermione looked anxiously at the door from which Malfoy had just left, she turned to Blaise and asked. "When are we going to start the treatments?"

"Whenever Draco signs the papers, we will start. I should go now. Good day, Granger."

Now Hermione didn't know what to do. Malfoy was mostly kept himself in his office, not talking to anyone, or seeing anyone, well occasionally, it would be Hermione who would go to his office and see him. To add to the stress that Hermione was feeling like sending her mum a letter; with bad news.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? I'm doing good, but not your father. He is getting worse day by day. The doctor's say he has a week or so. I don't even know what to do now. I can't take the pain easily if something should happen to your dad. I know what you are thinking at the moment and don't you dare to come back home. I will be fine. I will go to your grandma's home and stay with them._

_How is work? How is the guy with you? And the kid? You said there was something happening to the kid, but never told me what? What is it? Is he showing some magical things? Like you did when you were little yourself? I hope his dad is proud of him, like we were._

_I'm telling you once again: do not come back home._

_With love,_

_Your mum._

'_He __is __getting __worse __day __by __day__' _it felt like the whole air has left Hermione's lungs and she collapsed on near couch staring at the letter her mum had sent to her. She was on Malfoy's office, checking on him when she received the letter from her mum.

Her breathing started to come out in gasps, her eyes started to moisten and she didn't know what to do. She felt numb. Her dad was going to die and she was far away from them. It wasn't good. Not good at all. She felt someone's presence in the office. Malfoy.

"Granger?" his voice was too far away, she couldn't understand what he was saying. "Granger? Are you alright?" He was asking if she was alright, but it felt like her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. She tried to nod, but in vain.

Draco was looking at her from distance; she looked like someone had died. Frowning he stood up from his desk and walked towards the couch where she was sitting. She was breathing hard and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He took the letter from her numb fingers and read it quickly. He sighed, put the letter on the coffee table and looked at Hermione, who was losing a battle of wills with her. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, than hesitantly rested his hand on her shoulder. The damn broke. She shook violently with sobs.

Draco never knew how to look after a weeping girl, he was always the one who would cause the tears, not comfort them. He awkwardly gave her a one-armed hug and she, thankfully, leaned into the warmth of Draco's side and cried on his chest. He knew that his shirt would be soaked-wet from her tears, but…he realized he didn't care at all. She could be on his side and cry on his chest as much as she would like. He couldn't help, but put his chin on the crown of her head and bringing his other hand and cupping her chin in a soothing motion. Her sobbing turned into a hiccupping. _Good, __she__'__ll __come __back __to __her __senses __now__…__.maybe_, thought Draco and looked down at her face. His breathe caught. Despite the fact that she looked like she had a cold, her eyes were red and wet from tears, her nose was red as well…she looked beautiful. He averted his eyes from her face. He was breathing hard. Something seemed to snap in him the moment he looked at her face. Why?

"Granger, everything will be alright, ok?" said Draco, his voice a whisper, he tightened his hold on her, when she lightly shuddered.

Sniffing she pulled away from him and said, her voice hoarse, "I'm sorry for all this….I just…."

"No, no," said Draco softly, with the back of his hand he wiped a single tear that rolled down her reddened cheek. He looked into her eyes and said, "You were there when I needed a friend. Now it's time for me, to be there for you when you need a friend."

Hermione tried to smile at him, but it was forced. Draco sighed and took her hand in his, looking down at her small fingers, while saying.

"You know, if you want to go home, I'll let you go."

Hermione blinked and stared at him. She cleared her throat and winced, it hurt a bit. "Thank you Malfoy, but I don't think it will be wise of me to go to my parents, now. You and Scorp need me here. And don't deny it." After a little hesitation she added, "It's not like you and Scorp have the best relationship in the world, you know?"

Draco nodded, frowning. She was right, of course. She was always right; she knew what to tell people and to make them feel bad or good. At the moment he didn't know how to feel. She was like a rebel to him; maybe it was because he had never talked to her face-to-face in the past? Or maybe just because she was a puzzle, which needed to be built? He was at the loss of words.

Her hand felt right, in his hand. He had never felt like this with Astoria, to just sit around and not to talk for hours. Matter of fact they never would sit with each other, beside the dinner times or while changing clothes. It was like a robotic day; wake up, breakfast, work, dinner, sleep. That was it. No holding hands, no cuddling, no nothing. Their night together was as cold as the day. He would never hear her moan or make a noise at all; she would only sigh and quickly go to sleep.

But now holding some other woman's hand in his, and the said woman was Hermione Granger, was something else entirely.

He looked from her hand to her face. She seemed to regain a control over her emotions, and was looking right back at Draco. She blinked ones or twice and slid towards Draco.

Her hand was trembling a bit when she smoothed back his blond fringe on his forehead. She leaned in and put her forehead on his, sighing deeply, her eyes closing. Draco's breathing started to get heavy when she leaned in first. He thought she would kiss him, but she only put her forehead on his.

"This feels good," Draco heard himself whispering.

Hermione smiled slightly, not opening her eyes, still in the same position, "It does…." She whispered back. "What if I will make this feel…not only good…but great?"

"I will welcome it…no matter what it will be…I will welcome it with open arms…as long as…." He trailed off not knowing to continue or not. He wasn't pretty sure why he was talking like this, but he felt like he had to tell her something….

"As long as what?" she asked in a whisper.

He took a deep breath. Not believing he was actually going to say that. But she asked, and he wasn't going to lie to her….he would think of his marriage later, he would think of the damage, that he will cause, later. What mattered to him was now and here. _Here __we __go,_ "As long as you'll be there, with me." With that said he leaned in and sealed their lips together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**Thanks for the entire lovely reviews you left me, my readers!**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend, Mariam, who happily BETA'd the chapter for me!**

**WARNING: a real heavy smut. If that offends you, stay tuned to the story and wait till the next chapter.**

**As always read, review and enjoy!**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 9:**

She was slammed back onto the wall still kissing his delicious lips and fumbling with his shirt, trying to shove it off him, to feel his skin under her hands. She moaned into his mouth in desperation, trying to tell him to pull off his shirt, while not wanting to leave his lips. Frustrated and breathing hard, she grabbed fistful of his shirt from his neck and ripped it off as strongly as she could. She was satisfied that she succeeded, but she groaned in disappointment when he felt he still had an undershirt.

"Why so over dressed?" she asked breathlessly, when she pulled back from him. She aroused ten folds when she saw his messy hair, rosy cheek and his swollen lips, lustful eyes. She grabbed fistful of hair and brought his lips down to hers, kissing him fiercely, and again she pulled back, in order to pull off his shirt. He helped to do it, which was good.

He was beyond unstoppable now. He kissed her lips again, shoving her against the wall, rubbing his erection on her stomach. She gripped his waist and pulled him closed to him, moving up and down trying to feel his hard, thick length. The feeling was good, but he wanted more, and he was praying she won't tell no to him. He slowed down their kiss, breathing hard; he pulled his head back a bit. Looking down at her, his heart skipped beat. She looked breathtaking.

"I-I want you," he kissed her cheek, making his way towards her ear, he nipped seductively on it, she gave a small moan. "I want you….so bad," he kissed her neck, biting softly on the crook of her neck, where the neck and shoulder met. She tightened her hold on his hair and pulled him more close to her; whatever he was doing to her, seemed to feel too good for her. He happily kissed and nipped on her soft flesh. She tasted like a chocolate ice-cream with strawberry. She was too delicious.

"S-Stop," she whispered, a part of her rational mind was peeking out from her foggy thoughts. She wanted him to take him now, and she wanted to push him away, because this was wrong; in so many bloody ways. "Please…" she breathed as he made his way between her breasts.

"You wear too much clothes…" murmured Draco, while unbuttoning her shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin. He was too hard to care for anything at that moment. He only wanted a quick release then they would talk about whatever she would like.

The last button was unbuttoned and Draco kissed his way up to her breasts. He nipped at the swell of it, leaving butterfly kisses on his wake when he made his way towards her collarbone. She was making sounds that felt like music to his ears.

He loved it. It felt like it was new to him, after so many years back with Astoria, hearing only her sighs when she came was nothing to Hermione's moans and groans.

She was digging her fingernails on Draco's back, leaving red marks on his pale skin. The pain only made him to go frenzy, he bucked his hips to hers, wanting the release so bloody much already.

Hermione was aroused, but she had to try and stop this before they were gone away. "W-we have to stop," she whispered, but tightened her hand on his back and head, pulling him closer to her. Her knees wear weak, her mind was blank, but the small voice in her head who was telling her to stop. She moaned loudly when he started to suck on her neck once again, the small voice was out of the window the minute she moaned. "Ok, second thought," she pulled his head back and looked at his eyes, her own heavy leaded. "We will think about…things later."

"I was thinking?" he asked his brow furrowing in a thought, tilting his head to the side, and evil smirk formed on his lips. "You were the one who was thinking, eh Granger?" Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Not funny, someone has to think about what we are doing, right? So I took it on myself to-" but her words were muffled by his lips again. She moaned into his mouth, her whole body on fire. He started to fumble with her jeans button and zipper. Finally opening them he shoved them down her legs and kissed her thigh when he moved back up to stand.

He lightly touched her stomach, leaving tingles after him. His hand slowly moved down to the bottom of her knickers. She bit her lip, as she thought were his hand was going. She hoped he will touch her now. He didn't disappoint as his hand moved in and very lightly touched her clit. She cried out at the sensation, threw her head back and her eye fluttered shut, breathing hard. It wasn't much for her; she wanted him inside her, to feel him moving inside her, touching the sweet spot inside her.

His hand moved in confidence, he angled his hand slightly, so he could push his middle finger inside her; she clutched his shoulder as she felt him. He smirked at the thought that he still had the fire in him; he could make a woman squirm under his hands. He wasn't that boring after all. He was pulled out his thought when he slapped his hand away and grabbed his face in her hands pulling him towards her and kissing him hungrily; her chest heaving.

"No more teasing inside me….now."

She tore her already opened shirt off her, she pulled her knickers all the down. She kneeled in front of him and started to unbuckle his belt, then pulled down his pants. He was big; she could see it already, though it was still not in her view. She looked up at him; he was looking down at him his own chest heaving. He leant his hand on the wall and rubbed the other hand on his face, trying to gain some sense back into his mind. She looked at _him_ and licked her lips. She wasn't ready to feel him inside her mouth; she was ready to feel him _inside_ her.

So, she slowly, torturously slowly, pulled down his boxers. He didn't disappoint her by his length and thickness; _he_ stood up in front of her proud and erect, ready to please her. She wrapped her fingers on _him_ and started to move her hand up and down slowly; earning a small moan from him. She started to pump her hand more frantically, now she started she didn't want to stop. At all.

Draco grabbed a fistful of her bushy hair and pulled her up to him. He kissed her soft lips, shoved her up the wall once again. He moved his hands down her back, over her round bottom, over her legs and pulled them up, so she could wrap them around his west. He kissed her hungrily. His mind, senses, everything were zeroed down on her lips, as he teased her with his tongue, nipping biting and licking; earning moans of encouragement from her. He pulled her away from the wall, but slammed her back once again in a more comfortable way, so he could enter her.

His other hand left her thighs and grabbed his erection; he was wet and ready for him, when he rubbed the head on her clit.

"Ready?" he asked his voice husky. She only nodded, bracing herself on his shoulders.

He entered her with full force, not slowly, not gently. He entered her roughly. She cried out in ecstasy when she felt him take her fully. He didn't stop at all, not letting her adjusts to his thickness, and he started to pump inside her, hard. She loved everything that was happening inside her, the way it hurt, the way he knew where to touch her, where to pump, when to slow down and when to shove inside her almost brutally.

She dug her fingernails on his shoulders, when she started to feel the long-awaited orgasm. She bit her lip, as she saw him throw his head back, and starting to pump inside her more harshly, hardly and fast. He loved it. Oh God, how he loved it. He felt his balls tightening, and he wanted her to cum with him. So, his hand moved from her bottom towards her clit, started to rub at it roughly.

One last slam…and it was the undoing of them. The both of them cried out in ecstasy; Draco continuing to thrust into her and rubbing her clit, riding out their orgasms. He stopped moving, once he was completely drained, he leaned his forehead on hers; the both of them still breathing hard, their bodies sticky with sweat. He kissed her nose and pulled out of her, she hissed a bit from the pain, but when she saw that Draco looked at her, almost worriedly she kissed his lips again. By the time she pulled away from the kiss, he already forgot why he was worrying about a minute ago. He kissed her forehead and gently moved her legs around his feet, dropping them down on the floor.

She pulled him close to her, and shuddered. He knew this would happen to her; after all she heard a bad news about his father. She shuddered once again and buried her face into his sticky chest, inhaling his sent. Draco rubbed her back soothingly and whispered into her ear, "It's ok, and Hermione…It's ok to let it all go…"

Her body shook from all her violet sobs, as she cried about his father, who would be leaving this life, so young. She cried because…she had sex not only with a married man, but Draco Malfoy. She wouldn't tell him that she was crying because of sex. _Let __him __think __it__'__s __because __of __my __father,_ she thought. She was hurting because of his father, don't get her wrong, but now she realized what she had done. She let her emotions to get the best of her and now she was naked, well except her bra, in Draco's office, which was equally naked, crying into his chest, because they had a mind-blowing sex just a minute ago, up against his office wall.

Draco tightened his arms on her and rested his cheek on the top of her head, letting her to cry out her whole heart. He could only guess what she was feeling at the moment; after all he didn't let a tear to fall down his eye, when his own father died. He wasn't a heartless bastard; he knew only too well what pain meant. He just never had a chance to prove everyone who he really was.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly. Suddenly he realized that they were both naked. He rubbed his hand on her arm and walked them towards the couch, thankfully he had a cloth on one of the armchairs, as he lied down bringing Hermione along with him, tucking her to his side, with a slight move of his wrist, the cloth was on top of them.

Hermione snuggled closer to his body and sighed, closing her eyes she was pulled into a dreamless sleep. Draco followed her moments later.

None of them noticed the black owl, who was sitting at the top of Draco's desk-chair looking at them haughtily, waiting for one of them to notice him. He screeched in annoyance and flapped his wings, moments later a slight 'pop' was heard. Binky apparated in her master's office, she took the letter from the owl, gave him a stern look, shooing him out of the window, never looking around her, she 'pop'-ed away, but before she left the letter on her master's desk. Hopefully he would see it, before it was too late to answer.

The letter was from Astoria Greengrass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Finished the 15th chapter, so hard for me to write it; you'll know when I'll post it here.**

**Thanks to all for your support leaving me reviews, adding me as your favorites and story alerts. I really appreciate every one of them.**

**Thanks once again to my best friend Mariam, who neglected all her university homework and got my spelling and grammar errors! That's why all best friends are for, right? Right!**

**Read, review (even if you didn't like it) and enjoy!**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 10:**

Draco woke up with a start. He blinked sleepily at the ceiling. It was familiar, but it wasn't his bedroom ceiling. He frowned, when he shifted a bit, he wasn't alone on the couch; someone was there with him. He looked at his right side and saw a bushy brown hair, with his hand he pushed them back and saw that it was Granger who was sleeping at his side, half of her on top of him. She looked adorable in sleep with her slightly pouted lips. He run his fingers under her chin, she sighed and snuggled closer. His frown deepened when he realized the both of them were naked._ Shit. This will be awkward when she wakes up, I'll pretend as if I'm still asleep._ He tightened his hold on her, and closed his eyes.

She stirred and he started to breathe evenly, as if he was still indeed. He heard a small gasp, from her, and tightened his hold on her, even more. He felt as she tried to wrench herself away from him, without waking him up, he loosened his hold a bit, but when she tried to get up from her sleep side, which was between him and the couch back, her thigh rubbed on his morning erection and he couldn't help him as he moaned a bit. She froze.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Granger's face was inches away from his; it was framed with her bushy hair. He lifted up his left hand and pushed back her hair and looked into her eyes; they were still sleepy, but alert at the same time. He smiled tentatively up at her.

"Morning," he greeted her. She swallowed and closed her eyes, he dropped her head on his chest, and when she spoke her voice was muffled.

"Tell me what we did last night? Or tonight as it's still night," she was tense.

"Well…" he started to rub her back in soothing motion, but she tensed even more, so he stopped, "we had sex."

"Oh God," she moaned.

"What?"

"We had sex together?" she asked, again, her voice muffled on his chest.

"Yes, why are you…?" he trailed off.

"I had sex with you! Wi-with you! Oh God, please murder me. I'm mortified."

Draco started to feel self-conscious. He was ladies man back in his time, when he was still in Hogwarts, and after Hogwarts too, a bit, and then he was married with Astoria, and couldn't do any of his 'favorite' things in bed, like to taste the woman and all such naughty things, she would only want it to end up quickly, she would sigh, no moaning no groaning, no such a grunt, not a thing, that's why he shunned himself out of the 'sex' life, and he didn't had sex for a long time. He was sure he hadn't lost any of his talents, but it seemed he had, right?

"Didn't you like it?" asked Draco softly. He itched to touch her again, but knew better.

"I l-liked it, Draco, but…it's you… you are my employee," said Hermione pressing her face on his chest, even more, still not ready to face him. "This is so wrong."

"Why is it…wrong, Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Because we are supposed to be enemies, supposed to be in 'platonic' relationship," she peaked at him from under her messy hair and whispered. "Because you are my boss."

"So?"

"I feel such a slut." Her shout was muffled once again on Draco's chest.

"Hey, hey," Draco grabbed her by her elbows and forced her up to look at him. "You are not a slut. Understand? We were under the heat of the moment. We were both emotionally unstable, that's why this happened! I'm not regretting a minute of it and I won't let you to regret it, ok?"

Hermione looked uncertain and a bit shy. Reluctantly she nodded and closed her eyes. Draco loosened her on top of him, once again, and now hugged her close. She relaxed immediately and hugged Draco close to her. Draco sighed deeply and looked down at her; her eyes were open and she seemed in a deep thought.

"What are you thinking?"

She took a deep breath and whispered. "I'm thinking about my dad and mum, they need me, but mum said to me not to go back till she called me back. I really would want to see my dad, before he-" she stopped abruptly and closed her eyes; Draco tightened his hold on her. "I don't even know what it will be like to not have my dad with me…it will be painful, my mum will suffer greatly, but…" she just sighed and didn't talk.

"When my father died, he was in Azkaban, of course, I didn't feel anything towards the man. I was with my mother at that time when we received the letter from there. My mother was in a shock for weeks, but she never cried, never talked to anyone, she was turned into a heartless woman, but in years, the coldness vanished entirely, well not in years, specifically, when Scorpius was born she was over the moon, she always liked children and Scorpius definitely was not an exception. She fell in love with him the moment he cracked an eye open."

"He is something to love, really," said Hermione smiling. "He has the kindest heart that I have ever known."

"He is not a sappy Hufflepuff," growled Draco, his brow furrowed.

"Oh, you'll never know," she said playfully, hardly containing her laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco growled back, and with a swift move, Hermione was on her back and he was on top of her; her wrists in his hand, pinned above her head. "What are you laughing at?" he asked again, his voice a silky purr.

"I was thinking what your face would look like if you knew Scorp would be in Hufflepuff. Ooohhh it is priceless!" she laughed once again. He didn't know what got over him, the way she laughed, or the way her eyes sparkled with laughter and mirth, or the way she threw her head back and laughed, the next thing Draco knew he was cupping her face with his one hand and was kissing her passionately, leaving the both of them breathless. He couldn't help but think; why wasn't it like this with him and Astoria? Why didn't they sat and talked about Scorpius' future? Which House will he be in when he would go to Hogwarts? Were all the arranged marriages always like this…boring?

He was wrenched out of his thoughts, when Hermione moaned into his mouth. He nipped at her lips, grazing it with his teeth, licking suckling, just giving her the mind blowing kiss. When they pulled back, Hermione's eyes were closed and she looked 'thoroughly snogged', she looked beautiful like that. He was thinking of Hermione like she was the most precious thing in the world, what was really happening to him? He really didn't know yet.

Hermione squirmed under him, a small smile on her face, her eyes were still closed. She licked her lips and opened her eyes. "You taste like sunshine, you know?" she whispered to him.

"Sunshine?"

"Yes…" her response was a sigh as she pulled him to her with her free hand, and kissed him once again, he responded with eager.

The next thing they knew Draco was moving inside her, grunting and moaning and groaning, and then they were shouting in each other mouths when they climaxed, fast; the hand that was still holding Hermione's wrist, was now intertwined with Hermione's fingers, gripping tightly.

"Oh yes…Draco…" with his name on her lips she came. He grunted when he reached his end, and kissed her nipple. They lay like that, perfectly exhausted.

The both of them jumped, when there was a 'pop' and Binky appeared in front of them, her back to them when she talked. "Master Draco, I is sorry to disturb you, Master, but you have a letter, you should look at it, soon. And Missy, master Scorpius is looking for you. Says he needs you, now. I is sorry to disturb you, I is going." With a 'pop' he was gone once again.

The both of them sighed, the silence was broken by Draco, "So much for the aftermath, eh?"

"Yeah, now move, we have things to do."

"Why would Scorpius want to see you in the middle of the night?" asked Draco as he moved to stand, and helped Hermione to her feet, summoning their clothes.

"Maybe he feels bad or something?" said Hermione and quickly started to dress. "I better go, now." When she started to walk, Draco quickly zipped his pants and reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, he pulled her close to him and looked down at her.

He kissed her swollen lips once again and let her go. She left with a small smile on her face. When she left, Draco took a deep steadying breathe and released it slowly. What was Hermione doing with him, was…disturbing? For him. He felt like, when she left, like his heart would burst if he didn't see her face again. He shook his head and walked to wards his desk. The letter that Binky said was on it.

Draco recognized the seal immediately.

It was from Astoria. What did she want now? Telling him that she wouldn't be coming home and she had another vacation in somewhere in Europe or Asia this time? She was a money eater, nothing more. No surprise that Scorpius thought his parents hated him; Draco would change that, of course. He needed a parent in his life now, and he would be there for him.

He sat at the desk chair and slowly opened the letter. He read through it quickly, and was shocked when she said that she'd be coming home and she had news to tell him and Scorpius. He had a small thought of what she was going to tell them, but he dismissed it when Binky 'pop'-ed back, looking nervous. Draco instantly was on his feet.

"What is it Binky?"

"M-missy calling you, soon! Go!"

And Draco ran to Scorpius' room, he never ran like this after the Battle of Hogwarts. His legs hurt a tad bit when he reached to his son's room and banged open the door, breathing heavy.

"Wha-What is it?" he stopped death when he saw Hermione kneeled beside Scorpius' bed and grabbing his small hand; soothing him. "What is it?" he walked towards them kneeling at the other side of the bed and looking at Scorpius' face. It was red and sweaty, a clear sign of high temperature.

"He has a real high temperature, Draco," Hermione said softly to him. "You have to sign the papers so Zabini can start his work on him. What are you really waiting for?"

"I don't know," Draco replied his voice hoarse. Seeing his son like that shook him hard. He couldn't believe his only son was looking like that.

"Draco, please, listen to me," Hermione reached her hand and grabbed Draco's, which was on the bed. Draco was startled and looked at Hermione's concerned face. "Everything will be alright if you sign those papers, if not…." She trailed of and bit her lip.

Draco looked at her in agony; the perfect Malfoy mask was cracked, and he couldn't bring it back up on his face. Not now. He swallowed hard and looked back Scorpius, who was sleeping and snoring deeply. He licked his lips and nodded. He would chuck his proud out of the window and help his little boy.

He nodded again and said, "Let's get started, then."


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys.**

**Thanks to my best friend Mariam; who once again happily BETA'd the chapter for me.  
>Read, review (if you'd want) and enjoy!<strong>

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 11:**

The next few days, past with Healer filled days at the Manor.

Zabini knew what he was doing, observed Hermione from afar; he had collected the best nurse team, who were currently taking Scoprius' blood pressure, the temperature and taking blood analyses. It pained her to see Scorpius like that, looking confused all the time, asking questions here and there. They had asked the Healers not to tell anything to Scorpius, before they would.

The Healers were doing their usual thing, when Scorpius' temper snapped finally.

"Get the fuck off me! What are you doing? Get the fuck out of my House!"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" his father's voice boomed in the room.

"What do you want?" sneered Scorpius, his face the perfect copy of Draco's.

"Don't you dare to use any form of foul language in this house," he said sternly, but inside he was dying seeing his son in so much pain and restlessness was giving him a headache. "Or-"

"Or what?" snapped Scorpius. "Going to lock me in my own bedroom?"

"Scorpius," Hermione's voice was soft, as she approached Scorpius, who was sitting on his bed and looking at the Healers and his father with fear.

"What's happening to me?" he asked, breathing hard, his eyes beaming with unshed tears.

"Scorp, you have to trust your father and the Healers to help you."

"I don't trust any of them!" shouted Scorpius, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Then trust me," Hermione said soothingly. "I will help you, and I will do the whole examination. You do want to go out and play on this beautiful sunny day, right?" she asked him softly, and ran her fingers in his soft locks. He hesitated then nodded. "Now let me take some blood from you and we'll go out, ok?" He nodded again, but sent a glare at his father and the Healers.

So, Hermione's Healer instincts kicked in and she took the blood from him, checked his pressure, the temperature and all that stuff. By the time they ended all the examination, Scorpius was back to his old self, Hermione made sure of it. He was already laughing and talking to Hermione like the other days he did. Hermione was relieved when he didn't protest when she had to take another blood from him, from his finger.

Draco was observing them from afar. They seemed to have bonded; talking to each other about books and such. It felt like they knew each other quiet well, but in truth they knew each other a month and a half it seemed. Draco tilted his head to the side and saw that Scorpius laughing about something Hermione said to him. He felt a small smile tugging at his lip, but he composed himself quickly. It wouldn't do good to smile now.

Blaise walked towards Draco and stood beside him, not talking. Draco glanced at him and saw that Blaise was silently watching him one of his eyebrows was quirked up in question. Draco just sighed and with a jerk of his head, indicated him to follow him out of the room. He heard Blaise giving his Healer team some instructions and followed him out of the room. They walked silently towards Draco's office.

Once there, Draco locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. He sat at his desk and Blaise sat opposite to him. They were silent for a long moment, none of them saying anything. Blaise knew that if Draco wanted to talk, he would talk, eventually. And he did.

"There's something about her….that I can't seem to point out. She knows when to speak…and when she speaks, she speaks her mind," Draco leaned back in his chair and looked out of the window.

"Just to be clear," started Blaise, and Draco snapped out of his thoughts. "We are talking about Granger, right?"

Draco grimaced. "Why, did you assume I was talking about that…Astoria?"

"I knew it! Hah!" said Blaise triumphantly. "So, how is she?"

"How is what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy. I know you only too well. You already-?" he wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Remind me, why am I friend with you?" Draco mumbled to himself. "Drop that smug expression off your face Zabini, or I will make you regret" snapped Draco at Blaise. "Damn you!"

"Come now Drakey-Poo, you know I won't want details," when Draco gave him a blank look that looked like 'oh, really?' Blaise reluctantly sighed and said. "Alright, alright, but you know me. So how was she?"

"Good."

"Just good? Or Great? Or Splendid?"

"I said good."

"Fine," snapped Blaise and pouted like a child who didn't have his way. "Another question, how the fuck did it happen?"

"I really don't know," sighed Draco, running a hand through his hair. "Our emotions were high that…night. She got bad news from home, I was…sad about Scorpius, and everything got out of control, and well…"

"What was her news?"

"Her dad is in the hospital, he had a heart attack, the Muggle doctors says that he has a week or so, she got really upset that she was here-"

"Draco. You didn't allow her to go home?" asked Blaise, astonished.

"No, you dumb head. I wanted her to go home, but her mum told her not to go home; she would tell her when to go. I don't even know why she told her that. They are too weird, these Muggles."

"Is it because of money?"

"hm?"

"Maybe her mum told her not to go home, because she thought she wouldn't get her full salary?" reasoned Blaise.

"Maybe. I don't fucking know. Fuck!" he sighed and dropped his head on the table. "I can't even imagine what she's going through. I mean her dad from the other side, and my son from the other."

"Draco," Blaise's voice was soft and calculating. "Don't tell me that you grew fond of that woman?" His expression answered Blaise's question. Blaise's expression turned into blank look.

Draco didn't know what to tell him. He rubbed a hand on his face and sighed tiredly. "I really don't know what to tell you. Everything is so fucked up in my head. I mean why should I feel something for Hermione?"

"Hermione?" asked Blaise, surprised.

"ah…yeah, it's her name right?"

"Draco, in all my life I knew you, you would never call a woman or a girl by her first name if she isn't important for you."

"What are you on about Blaise?"

"I think there's more just a 'fondness' for Granger."

"Don't start that crap with me, Zabini."

"Now you are trying to deny it."

He growled in exasperation; apparently his friend did know him too well. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I heard that lots of times," said Blaise smugly.

"I really don't know how it happened, but it just did. I'm going to divorce my so-called wife and I'll try to start something with Hermione. She likes Scorpius, Scorpius can't live without her and she told me the other night that she's not going to live as at all. She'll be with us till the very end."

"But, there's a question that bothers me a lot," started Blaise seriously. Draco nodded for him to continue. "How did she ever kiss you? Ew." A book connected with Blaise's face, when the door to the office was opened.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't…I'll just go."

"Stay," said Draco and leaped to his feet looking at Hermione. She in turn, turned red from embarrassment, but walked in, Scorpius right behind her. Draco's heart started to beat fast. His two most important people were together and were walking towards him. Blaise cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Draco, who promptly sat back down and waited for Hermione to seat.

"I didn't want to disturb you or anything, but we are done with everything Zabini. The Healers left already, they took everything you would want to prepare him."

"Alright, thanks for the help Granger," said Blaise, civilly.

"Don't mention it," Hermione replied back.

"Hermione," Scorpius whispered to her; when she turned and looked at him he was a bit rosy cheeked and was looking at the floor.

"Oh," Hermione whispered and then a bit loudly "Oh! I just remembered, sorry Scorp." She said to him and turned her attention to Draco, but before she could talk, Blaise said.

"I better go, I'll come back tomorrow with…news, I hope. Good day to you all," and walked out of the office.

"What is it?" asked Draco, when Blaise left.

"Come on," said Hermione to Scorpius, nudging him forward; his face was now representing a Quaffle. "Tell him what you want to do," encouraged Hermione.

When he made no sound, and Draco was getting fidgety he finally asked. "Scorpius, tell me what you want?"

"I don't mean disrespect father," started Scorpius, and Hermione frowned a bit of his polite way to talk to his dad. "But I really would like, if you could find time and come with us, I meant with me and Hermione, by the lake and have picnic. Would you like to join us?" he was nervous, scared, and was shuffling his feet. Hermione reached her hand out and grabbed his small hand in hers.

"Scorpius I don't think-" Hermione sent him a warning glare, and Draco changed his sentence and mind immediately. "I think I will join you and Hermione for lunch time…for picnic I mean, in lunchtime."

Instantly Scoprius' face snapped up and looked at Draco. The both of them regarded each other with a new life, and then his baby face lightened up and he smiled brilliantly. He turned around and looked at Hermione, she gave him a slight nod, and he feeling confident, walked slowly around the desk towards his father. He bit his lip in nervous habit and hesitantly lifted his arms and threw them around Draco's neck.

Draco, on the other hand, froze. Yes, he completely froze. But after a deep breath he moved his arms around his son's small frame and hugged him closer to him. A buried his face at the crook of his neck and smelled him. He smelled like a pineapple. There was a slight sniffling noise and they broke apart. Hermione was crying and smiling. The Malfoys rolled their eyes and Scorpius ran towards her and hugged her close to him and whispered. "Thank you, Hermione."

"You are more than welcome, Scorpius."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Thanks for lovely reviews.**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend who is still BETA-ing this crap for me! YAY for my best friend.**

**Read, review (how much of a crap of a chapter was it?) and enjoy!**

**PS: introducing you Astoria Greengrass, and I assure you we are not going to see her much, and I assure you in next chapters she won't even be there…**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 12:**

Now here they were sitting under a large tree that cast shadows upon them, protecting them from sunlight that suddenly burst from the clouds. Hermione and Draco sat side by side, their backs to the tree, while Scorpius sat before them; cross-legged. They have been out for about thirty minutes and Draco and Hermione already had a tad bit of a raw and now Scorpius was laughing his head off.

"Didn't you have one of those? He looked like he ran into a wall face first."

"Oh please Malfoy, he was a really cute cat. He protected us when we were in need of him," defended Hermione; her cat, from Draco.

"What was his name anyway? Cookie?" asked Draco looking at Scorpius, who in turn was smiling like mad and shrugged. Draco looked back at Hermione and asked once again. "Shark? Really Granger, he was creepy."

"His name was Crookshanks, and he wasn't that creepy," she stopped abruptly when Draco chuckled. There he was once again…leaving Hermione breathless. He so rarely slipped off his mask, that it made him more special. She wanted to reach out and kiss him senseless, but…not only Scorpius held her back, because he was there, and she shouldn't even think of kissing him, let alone kiss him for real. He was married. Hermione didn't want to be a third wheel or worse a whore.

She blinked as that thought crossed her mind. Was she something like that for Draco? Taking care of his needs when his wife wasn't around? She looked at Draco who was now talking and laughing with Scorpius. She tilted her head to the side and thought. Was she?

There was a 'pop' and she was pulled out of her thoughts as Binky trotted towards them.

"I is sorry, masters and missy. But Master Draco, you have a guest."

"A guest?"

"Yes, it is missy Greengrass."

"Oh God," groaned Draco. "Thanks Binky, I'll be there in a minute."

There was a slight 'pop' and Binky was away from the awkward silence. Hermione was speechless; she shook her head and looked at Draco. "So…" she didn't even know what to say. She felt betrayed.

It seemed like Draco knew about Astoria's visit, because he was now standing up and preparing himself to go back. "Are you coming?" he asked Scorpius, without even looking at Hermione.

"I'll come later, I'll just finish this sandwich and I'll come," said Scorpius glancing at Hermione's blank face.

Draco just nodded and walked away; leaving them both alone.

"Hermione?"

"Hm? Yes Scorp, what is it?" asked Hermione her voice a bit husky from the lump that formed in her throat.

"Why are you suddenly sad?" she hated Scorp that moment, for being that observant.

"I'm not that sad, Scorp. Just….forget it," Hermione said and attempted to smile, but failed miserably.

Scorpius frowned and offered her his hand, "Let's go in."

Hermione nodded sadly and stood up too, leaving their picnic blankets and all behind. She hated to give Binky extra work, but at the moment she didn't care. She and Scorp walked inside the Manor and after a moment they discovered that Astoria and Draco were in the Drawing Room. As soon as Scorpius saw his mother he left Hermione's hand and ran into the room. Hermione stood rooted to the place and watched the happy Malfoy family.

Astoria Greengrass screamed a Malfoy and an aristocratic woman. She had a very slim body, brown eyes and brown-blackish hair. She was very beautiful. Hermione knew her sister Daphne Greengrass, who was in the same year as Draco and the Golden Trio. But that didn't mean that they were close friends, after all Daphne was in Pansy's gang. And she was one of the girls who always taunted her and her bushy hair. Now Astoria was a year younger then the whole lot of them, but she looked like she could've been Draco's sister.

Hermione frowned when she saw the interaction between Astoria and Scorpius. The woman only shook his hand. No kiss on the cheek, no hug, no pat on the head, just a formal handshake. She narrowed her eyes and thought; was the woman that heartless to not even pat him on the head? After all he was her only son? Or was he?

Hermione took a deep breath and walked in walking towards the family confidently. She saw that Astoria was wearing a very expensive looking suit, which showed off her body curves. Her hair was pulled back into a very tight bun at the crown of her head. She cast her eyes to Hermione when she reached them. She stared her and then leveled her gaze on Draco's.

"This is Hermione Granger; I hope you still remember her, from our school days."

"I know perfectly well…who she is," her eyes snapped back to Hermione form. Her eyes run on Hermione's body like she was a furniture and she wanted to buy it, but there was something unpleasant seating on it. "What is she doing here, Dragon?"

Draco actually balled his fists and calmly replied. "She's here to help me raise our child. She works for me and she looks after Scorpius."

"You mean she works as a…nanny?"

"Not precisely a nanny," said Draco and looked at Hermione briefly. "She is a tutor too."

"You hired a tutor without even consulting with me?"

"Well, you aren't even around, you are always out and you always f-"

"Malfoy," Hermione's cold voice cut him off short. "I don't think it's wise to talk about this in front of Scorpius." She hissed to him. He gave a nod to her; 'you are dismissed' sign. Hermione sighed and took Scorpius' hand in hers and without a backward glance walked out of the Drawing Room.

She couldn't breathe. Her hold on Scorp's hand tightened s much that he yelped and snatched his hand away from hers. She grabbed his hand once again and walked him towards his bedroom. She needed time to think alone, not to be around anyone, especially Scorpius, because he was the double copy of his father's. She called Binky and told her to look out for Scorpius while she was away.

Away, she meant in her own rooms. She practically flees the room just to be away from them, from memories, from Scorpius' steel grey eyes, that looked just like Draco's. She was panting by the time she entered her room, locked the door and put the most powerful silencing charm ever. She turned her back on the door and looked around her rooms. It was grand…and grey. Just like her heart at the moment.

She sighed and slid down the door, seating on her bum. She pulled her knees to her chest, put her forehead on them and sighed. Why was she feeling so emotional? It wasn't like they were together? Right? They just…fucked each other senseless and that was all…wasn't it? She couldn't hold back the image that waltzed into her mind…seeing the Malfoy family together. Yes, they didn't exchange any kinds of affection towards each other, but it still hurt Hermione to see them all together.

What if Astoria decided to stay? What if Draco would go back to his old self? What would happen with Scorpius? After all the treatments; first the surgery and then chemo, would start in a few days. Was she going to stay back and help the family out or was she going back home to her own family? Who needed her the most?

After a moment of thinking she got up and walked towards her wardrobe. She pulled out her truck from there, put it on the floor and started to pack. She packed every single cloth she had there, but left some of clothes out, she would be prepared for everything the Malfoy family had for her; she would leave or stay behind.

There was a knock on the door. She froze in her movements and breathed in calmly. She stood up and walked towards her door. She cancelled her silencing charm and unlocked the door. She opened it and there he was standing in front of her with all his glory.

"Can I come in?" his voice was low, almost a whisper.

Hermione made a way for him to walk in, shaking her hand in 'come in' gesture. He nodded and past her into her room, not going further in. She banged the door shut and once again put up the silencing charms, she was sure by the time the both of them ended the whole Manor would've been able to hear their voices. But she was smarter and that's why she put up the charm so no one would hear them.

"You…just left the Room," stated Draco. Hermione nodded, not looking at him and continued packing. "Why did you left? Why-What's happening here?" he stopped short when he saw that Hermione was placing her books in her track. "You're leaving or something? Your mum wrote?" When Hermione didn't answer him, he walked towards her and grabbed her by her elbows. "God damn it look at me! Tell me what's happening here?"

"Maybe it's you who should tell me 'what's happening here'?" she told him coldly, looking him into the eye. "Maybe you should be the one explaining to me what's Astoria doing here? Maybe you should be the one to tell me, why the fuck you haven't told me that she was coming back?"

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Why does it…?" Hermione trailed off and looked at him with surprise. "Malfoy, you can't ask me the most stupid questions now! You have to answer my questions!"

"Why?"

"Why? You are actually asking me that?"

"Well, yes. Why would I answer to your questions when you are not giving me any explanation yourself? What is wrong with you?" to his horror Hermione's eyes started to water. "Hermione, what's wrong? Please tell me!"

"Have I ever been someone special in your life, Malfoy? Or were you just using me for your needs and you assumed I wasn't that important to you so you wouldn't tell me about Astoria?"

"Well you knew she would come back some day, didn't you Hermione? Please don't be mad at me," Draco told her softy and crashed her to him, holding her close to him.

"Why I always end up crying because of you, Malfoy? Why you always give me this unbearable pain?" she asked, her voice muffled, tears running down her cheeks soaking Draco's white shirt.

"I don't know, baby. I really don't," he kissed her hair and put his cheek on it. "But I don't want you to cry; not now, not ever." She gave him a slight nod and hugged him back, finally.

"Is she going to stay?"

"Yes, but not for long. We are going to do our divorce paper."

"What?" she pulled back and rubbed her face, trying to clear the blur out of her eyes. "You are getting a divorce? Why?"

"It was the time. We don't love each other, she's always away and she has cheated on me countless times, but now I've had enough. I don't want her around anymore, she can have all the money that I have, I don't care, and I just want her out of my life completely."

"This isn't because of me, right?" asked Hermione. She needed some sort of an answer so she could shake of the guilt that decided to form around her heart and chest.

"Partly," said Draco truthfully looking down at Hermione. Before she could talk he said quickly, "You gave me the courage to tell her that I want a divorce. That's why you are 'partly' into the game. But I promise when this will end, you can have everything and anything you'd want."

"I don't want anything," she huffed and walked away from him. She stood in front of her grand window and looked out. The sky was bright with sun. She felt him before he wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"You don't even want me now, do you? Because I made you sad and angry," his voice was soft, and Hermione closed her eyes, rubbed her cheek to his and sighed deeply.

"You wouldn't have been you, if you didn't make me angry."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek again and tightened his hold on her. She could live with this, she mused when he kissed her cheek again, but when he was divorced once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the reviews my lovelies.**

**Thanks to my best friend; who happily BETA'd the chapter for me.**

**Read, review (if you'd want to) and enjoy…**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 13:**

Were all the men like this?

These were the thoughts Hermione woke up. When she cracked her eyes open the very next morning, her head hurt and closed them once again. The sun was casting long raise of shine, basking her semi-naked form with heat. She groaned and flipped over to her side and curled up into a ball, holding her pillow tight to her.

Last night Draco kissed her senselessly, to the point where she couldn't feel her lips anymore. He knew when to bite, to suck and bit them with teeth. She put her fingers on her lips, feeling them; they were still sore from all the night's event. It was a good thing they didn't end up in bed, because Hermione's occasional sighs and groans would've irritated Draco.

What was really happening with them?

That was the only question that was still unanswered for Hermione. She liked him that was for sure. But did he like her back? Maybe. Was it even possible a near future of togetherness for them? That was one of the most major unanswered questions for her, maybe for Draco too. Or not? Maybe he didn't even thought about them at all? Oh now she and him were 'them'?

She snorted loudly and flipped on her back and gazed at the ceiling still thinking. The chances of them being together ever were very slim; the fact that was going to be an 'unmarried' guy, a widower, maybe in 24hours. Or was it 3 months? She shook her head; it didn't matter.

There was still Scorpius 'situation'. The kid was going into treatment in a few days time. He was terrified; no one told him what was happening to him. It seemed so wrong; the kid was only six and he was going to get through so much that even Hermione was feeling exhausted even thinking about it. Yes, it would be hard. Yes, there will be lots of sleepless nights, but Hermione wasn't going to leave him. Well, not until it was necessary for her to go back home.

And the home issue came. Her dad might be dead in a few days. It was horrible to even think that. What was she going to do then? Would she quit her job and stay home, unemployed looking after her mum? Was she ready for all of that?

She was startled out of her thought when there was a knock on her door. She groaned and pulled the sheets off her, pulled on her robes and padded towards her door, without even checking her appearance. She opened the door and was greeted with the two Malfoy boys.

"Wow, Granger do you ever use a brush?" asked Draco tilting his head to the side adorably.

"What are you on-" she gasped when she saw herself in her mirror. Her hair was…hideous. There was no explanation to it. "Hum, I'll…meet you in the Dining Room." She slammed the door on their faces without even saying good morning to Scorpius. She groaned at the thought of facing not happy Scorpius, it wasn't his fault that she looked like a banshee now. She shook her head and walked back towards her bed.

She waved her wand and her bed was back to normal again, at the foot of the bed was her truck, which was half open and there were some clothes peeking out from there. She bit her lip trying to decide what to do next; should she continue packing? She sighed and took her toiletries to bathroom to take a shower, get dressed and go and see what the Malfoys wanted.

So, after forty-five minutes later, she was descent to go. She slowly made her way down the stairs and towards the Dining Room; the pictures on the wall ignored her completely, not bowing, not talking, not sneering, just ignoring; which was fine by her. As she was few feet away from the room, she thought about Astoria, if she stayed or not?

Her question was answered when she stepped in and saw her seating at the far end of the high table. She once again looked like a breathing and moving sculpture. Her lips twitched in annoyance, but she kept the blank face perfectly.

"Good morning," her voice was bright and clear. Scorpius turned on his seat and flashed her toothy smile, which she returned. Good thing he wasn't mad at her for not greeting him warmly just an hour ago. She walked towards him and kissed his hair and sat beside him, which happened to be right beside Draco too, who sat at the other end of the table.

"Good morning," he murmured to her and slowly smiled at her.

Hermione loaded Scorpius' plate with eggs and bacons; he started to happily eat. She poured herself a strong coffee and grabbed a muffin. It tasted good, but not good enough as her mother's. The breakfast was a quiet time in the Manor. After a good measure of time Astoria excused herself from the table and walked graciously out of the Room.

"So," started Scorpius brightly, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, Zabini is coming to check on you for the last time, tomorrow is your-"

"Tomorrow is my what?" asked Scorpius innocently to Hermione,

She swallowed hard and looked at Draco for some kind of support. He, in turn, excused himself from the table and walked out of the room too. Hermione bit her lip and looked back at Scorpius who was still watching her; it was now or never.

"Scorpius, you have…something bad inside you. Me, Zabini and your father will try and take it out of you tomorrow, but after that you'll have to take some treatments that will not be pleasant."

Scorpius frowned and looked away; in thought. So, something bad would happen to him if they didn't get it out of his system? Was that the reason for his father to start and be closer to him? Because he got some kind of an illness? "What can I do to help you?" he asked in a childlike way.

Hermione smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "At the moment nothing, you'll just have to trust us to help you. Whatever will happen to you in the near 7 months it will be because of the medicine that we are going to give you, alright?" Scorpius nodded and moved a bit and hugged Hermione. Her heart melts at the simple gesture and she hugged him back.

"I'll try to behave myself properly Hermione, I promise. I won't be a bad kid."

"I know sweetie, I know," she kissed his forehead again and looked at his silvery orbs.

There was so much life in them, but she knew…in a few months they'd be dull, lifeless. She touched his blond-white hair; they'd be gone too. How was he going to cope with all of this, she didn't know. She didn't even want to think about it. She then looked at his smiley lips; they'd be sapless. She smiled to him once again and at that moment Binky appeared in front of them.

"Good morning Missy and Master."

"Good morning, Binky."

"Master Blaise is here, and he was asking you to join him in Master Draco's office."

"Sure, we'll be there in a minute," answered Hermione. "Thank you." She was gone with a pop. "Are you ready for more colorful checkups?"

Scropius shrugged and hopped out off the chair and walked out of the Room. Hermione sighed and cradled her head in her hands. This was going to be hard. He was already beginning to be mad, sad and angry at simple things. What will happen when they'll start the treatments? Will he be alright? Will he suffer much?

She shook her head and stood up. "Don't think," she whispered to herself and turned around, and at the door was standing….

"Draco," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He just shrugged and walked slowly towards her looking to her face. She in turn tried to take a step back, to get away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, when he was a foot away.

"N-nothing," she stuttered.

He furrowed his brow and slowly reached out to take her hand in his. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to stifle the gasp that was close to escaping her lips. She looked up into his eyes; they were so…beautiful. She bit her lip once again and reached her hand out to run her fingers in his blond hair. He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. Then he cupped her cheek and grazed his lips with hers. This was too much for them both.

Their lips crashed to one another like it was a bolt of lightning. His hands travelled to her waist and pulled her closer to his body and her arms and hand were cradling his head, hair and all that. His lips were moving in a way that left her breathless and mushy. His tongue entered her mouth in the most erotic way that Hermione moaned so loudly she was sure that the people in the Manor heard her.

She started to suck on his tongue while he plunged it in and out of her mouth. This was like sex…but he was fucking her with his tongue into her mouth, not with his…_him._ This was heaven in the middle of hell. In the middle of…everything…

"No," she whispered when she resurface from their kiss. "We can't do this," he trailed hot wet kisses on her jaw line, moving towards her ear, suckling on it.

"Why can't we? We did it twice, remember?" he whispered in her ear, seductively.

She shuddered and almost gave in, but… "I would've happily do you now, Draco. But we have to go and see what Zabini has to say to us and-" she pulled him back, pecked his lips and said, "You are still married. So, you have to wait until you are free to go."

"But-"

She put a finger on his lips and looked at him seductively, "Nothing, till you are free and believe me when I say…" she leaned up and whispered to him, her voice husky. "It will be worth the wait." She grinded her hips on his erection noting how hard he was, and simply walked away from him.

She left him there all hard and aroused…she never felt this way in her whole life. She felt like she could rule the world. She loved it.

There was a question; will she be able to keep her promise, or not?


	14. Chapter 14

**It's snowing! .  
>I hate snow, really, I slipped on ice and my butt is kind of sore…<strong>

**Uhm…ok…that was that….anyways, thanks for the reviews ;)**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend; who BETA'd the chapter for me.**

**Read, review (if you'd like to) and enjoy…**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 14:**

"You are good to go, Scorp. I'll see you tomorrow," said Blaise to Scorpius softly, he smirked and winked at him. Scorpius winked back.

Blaise got to his feet and looked at the door; Hermione just walked into Scorpius' room with a small smile on her lips. Blaise inclined his head in greeting and Hermione smiled. They were getting into 'friendly' term, after all the both of them were looking after a kid, for which the both of them held a high love and affection.

"He's ready for tomorrow," he informed Hermione, "Give him these potions when he'll take an afternoon nap and then these ones before night's sleep." He handed her bottles of potions which she took and looked at them. She recognized some of them, but kept quiet; no need to freak Scorpius up some more. Blaise turned around and kneeled in front of Scorpius. "You hold on, ok? If you'll feel a bit weird tell Granger about it, even if it is a small thing."

Scorpius only nodded and hugged Blaise, which he was doing a lot these days. He had become more passionate towards everyone who cared for him.

After the hug Blaise smoothed his suit bid them goodbye and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione walked towards the bed and sat beside Scorpius taking his hand in hers. He looked up and Hermione gave him a small kind smile.

"Nervous?" she asked him.

"Just a bit," he muttered, "Is it always like this to feel so nervous before the surgery?"

"I think so, I never had a surgery myself, but I think everyone is nervous before something so big."

Scorpius only nodded and stood up; he walked towards his bathroom and closed the door after him.

_**4 days later:**_

Hermione sat at the side of Scorpius' bed, her head in her hands and was yawning like there was no tomorrow. The surgery was successful, they could find the cancer ball very easily, now he was back home sleeping soundly. His throat hurt a bit and Blaise said that they should give him a Dreamless sleep, so when he would wake up there wouldn't be any kinds of pain and such.

So here Hermione was, sitting beside his bed and looking after him. Draco wasn't home, he owled her telling he had to stay at the Ministry for a bit longer, to get through his and Astoria's divorce. It was fine by Hermione to look after Scorpius, but she was nervous of what would happen to them when Draco divorced from Astoria completely. Would they become an item and they would be splashed on the front page of the Daily Prophet? Or they would be like this…nothing at all? Hermione rubbed her eyes and stretched; there were some clicks of muscles and some of the tension that Hermione was feeling left her.

She got up and kissed Scorpius' temple and checked his temperature, it was stable, which was good. She turned around and nearly shrieked when she saw that she wasn't alone anymore.

"At least cough or something, don't creep out on me like that!" Hermione hissed and rubbed her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Draco said softly and walked towards her. His hands snaked to her waist and he pulled her closer to him. "Hi," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she replied and smiled softly up at him. He was so tall. "So, how was the Ministry?"

They both knew what Hermione was actually asking, but Draco left the real conversation for later, instead he asked. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, maybe from the time you've left?"

"You mean from morning? It's-" he checked his watch and said, "It's already two in the morning."

"Really?" she yawned again, "I haven't noticed it."

Draco sighed in frustration and hugged her closer to him, "You should get some sleep, you know?" he said when he felt her visibly relax and leaning into him.

"But I want to know what happened at the Ministry?" she mumbled and yawned again, getting comfortable in Draco's embrace.

"We'll talk tomorrow, now bed," he said sternly and scooped her up in his arms. She instantly fell asleep. He smiled and shook his head; he looked over at Scorpius who was snoring loudly. He called out for Binky asking her to look after Scorpius; she only nodded and sat the chair beside his bed.

He slowly made his way towards Hermione's bedroom, opening the door endlessly and wordlessly and kicked it close when he was inside. He made his way towards her bed and put her gently on it, he took the cover from the bed and wrapped it around her body, and she sighed and turned to her side.

He sat beside her on the bed and ran a hand softly in her hair, and thought.

There was still no news from Hermione's father, meaning he was still alive, meaning Hermione was likely to stay with them for days and she would be with him and Scorpius when he would get his first chemo tomorrow. She could help him out if there would be any sort of problems with his baby boy.

It still struck him hard when he thought about how young his boy was to be in this whole mess. Was this because he didn't look after his son more properly? Was this some kind of a curse set upon him to suffer and never be happy?

But…he was slowly becoming happy. He was finally divorced and he had Hermione; how much luckier could he get? He would be luckier when all of this would end and he could live with his son and Hermione peacefully.

Him and Hermione didn't have any feelings towards each other, he was hundred percent sure about that, but he was also sure that the feelings would come to them in the future. What they had now was passion and affections towards each other, right? Who was he kidding? He was feeling more than the silly passion and affection. He liked the woman. It was as simple as that.

Draco was now running his hand behind Hermione's back; she moaned softly and arched her back to his hand. He smiled softly as she turned on her back and opened her eyes slowly, she smiled back.

"What time is it?" her voice was a bit groggy.

"It's almost three in the morning," replied Draco, softly.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was just thinking," was his only reply.

Hermione scooted over and opened the cover, "Join me?" she asked and arched an eyebrow. Draco, being very tired, pulled off his shoes then his belt, and lied down beside her.

She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her smaller body; she put her head on his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat. They lie there in silence not saying anything, just holding each other, enjoying each other's company, and then Draco couldn't take anymore and said.

"I can hear your mind working overload Hermione. Tell me what you are thinking?"

"I wanted to know what happened in the Ministry?" said Hermione in a small voice.

"We are separated, but not divorced yet, the lawyer told us that we still had 3 months to decide if we really want to 'divorce' completely, we tried to talk him out of it and tell him that we really, really want to end it, but he wouldn't hear any of it, the winker."

"Well, at least you are heading somewhere, right?" said Hermione and looked up at him.

He smirked and nodded. "But there'll be a bit of problem."

Hermione lifted herself up, and was somewhat on top of him, his hands instantly were around her waist holding her close to him. She frowned and asked. "What problem? I hope they are not going to take Scorp from you."

He laughed. "No, Hermione. He'll stay with me, they know about his condition and they know that he'll be taking his medicine in the Manor."

"Then what's the problem?"

She was so cute when she was thinking that Draco couldn't help him when he stole a kiss from her lips. "I think that said problem is quiet evident." He grinded his hips up and she felt his arousal.

"No," she said firmly and tried to get up, "no no, no, no, and no Draco."

"Come on Hermione," he whined and started to kiss her neck. She couldn't help the soft moan that emitted from her lips.

"But-I told you, no sex till you are divorced," she said and finally pulled herself away from him. Both of them sat up and sat side by side. Hermione frowned and looked at her hands that were now on her lap.

"What's wrong? I know that you've given some thought to this because you wouldn't be this…cold to me," he started to rub her shoulders, feeling the tensions in her muscles.

"I just…" she took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to be with you now, because you are still married. Because I would feel like I'm doing a wrong thing, having sex with you while you are attached to someone else." She turned around and looked at his face. "I don't want to be your toy girl, Draco. I don't want to feel like…I'm some k-kind of a whore f-for you. You know, that I'm not that kind of a person."

"I know that right, but do you?" he asked her back. "If you did, then you wouldn't talked about yourself like that. It feels like you don't trust yourself to start something with me or anyone else."

"I don't trust my heart, because it can be easily broken."

"I know that too, Hermione," he said firmly and cupped her cheek, not allowing her to move her face. "I know that your heart is fragile, though you show the world that you are strong," he looked into her eyes and moved slowly towards her. "This is why I want you. I want to be with you…in every possible way you would like to fantasize about. Even if it will only be friendship between us, I want to be there for you, to be there with you no matter what. Do you understand me, Hermione? I'm not going to back up very easily, because I'm a Malfoy, and a Malfoy always gets what they want." With that he reached the gap between them and gave Hermione a bruising kiss.

That night, Hermione got more interesting bruises in parts of her body that you could only imagine. But still…she held back anything that she had in store for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews that I've received. You guys are amazing!**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend, Mariam. She happily BETA'd the chapter for me. (PS: she told me that I write smut very good, I only have to write smut and I'll get more popular :D) but this chapter does NOT contains smut, not yet :D**

**The first chemotherapy.**

**Read, review (if you'd want to) and enjoy!**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

><p><em>"Expect trouble as an inevitable part of life and repeat to yourself the most comforting words of all: "This, too, shall pass."<br>**Ann****Landers**_

* * *

><p>Scorpius didn't know how he was feeling. Was he sad? Was he filled with fear? Or was it a pure terror that was cursing through him? He didn't know and he didn't like not knowing.<p>

Today was his first day of chemo.

He was scared and nervous. What chemo meant anyway? Was it a pill that he was going to swallow and then it would heal him slowly? Or was it some kind of a…spell? Why Hermione didn't prepare him for this? Yes, he knew that he had cancer, but what was chemo meant?

The Healers came this morning, bursting into his room without any kind of warning. Scared the shit out of him, though. They walked briskly towards his bed and started to run some tests on him. He was shaking from fright. Then she saw a familiar face.

"Her-Hermione!" he stuttered. "Tell them to stop, please! I don't want them to touch me."

Something maybe showed on Scorpius' face, because the next moment he was enveloped in a tight embrace of Hermione's arms. He felt safe. His terrors went away completely, the next moment he was breathing evenly. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes.

"Scorp, what were we talking about the other day, do you remember?"

"I told you that I'd behave, that I'd help you, yes," he nodded and looked at Hermione's concerned face.

"Yes, baby. You have to trust me and your father-"

"Where's he anyway?" he cut her off swiftly.

"He'll be h-"

"I'm here," Draco's voice was clear. Hermione turned around and looked at him, Scorpius' face lit up instantly and he ran towards him, hugging him close to him by his waist; because he could reach only there. His father was very tall. Draco kneeled down and hugged him properly; he looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "I'll always be here."

They sat Scorpius on the bed and the Healers started their work. Scorp was watching every move they were doing, preparing the IV and the medicine.

"She should've been here," murmured Hermione to Draco who was standing a bit away from the bed; giving space for Healers to do their work on Scorpius.

"She should've, but she's not," he frowned and looked at Hermione, who was worrying her lip. He took hold of her hand and she looked up at him. "But you are here and you can't imagine how much grateful I'm for it." She cracked a smile to him and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I'm late," announced Blaise and walked into the room. "Morning little boy, how are you?"

"I'm fine," answered Scorpius, "Do you know that your Healers are very rude? Barging into my bedroom early in the morning without knocking or something, I could've just walked out of the bathroom!"

"Well, they are Healers, can't blame them," and Scorpius blushed. Blaise nodded in understanding, he knew why he was behaving like this, part of it was due to chemo and he let the family think that way. Scorp would tell them when he would be old enough; he was just praying Draco wouldn't throw a fit like he did on Blaise. "Let's start."

And they started. Scorpius sat very still when one of the Healers started to find his vein on his upper wrist and the next moment, the needle was making his way into it; Scorp flinched in turn. Hermione gasped and buried her face in Draco's chest, not caring if anyone saw them like that. She might have some experience in medicine, but she was never one for needles.

"We're done," the Healer announced and pulled back. Hermione peeked through her fingers and saw Scorpius leaned back on headboard, his right hand was bandaged and the IV needle-line was peeking out of it, and the IV bag was hovering over his head.

"You can go, thank you," Blaise said, and the Healers immediately walked out of the room. "The IV bag will be finished in 24 hours, but during that there'll be some medicine that I'll have to give him, through the IV."

"Do whatever you'll have to, Blaise," murmured Draco. He nodded and walked out of the room too.

Hermione cleared her teary face and walked towards Scorpius who was inspecting the bandage on his hand. "How do you feel?" she asked while busying herself with Scorpius' cover.

"I'm fine, but I can feel like there's something running like through here," he pointed to his inner wrist side. Hermione only nodded.

"Would you like something?"

"No, I'm fine, for now," he smiled up to her, but his eyes drooped close and he started to sleep. Hermione tucked him in, and ran her fingers in his soft blond locks of hair. She loved his hair; she hoped it won't be so hard for him to come in turns for his lose.

"Who am I kidding?" she murmured to herself, not knowing she spoke allowed.

"What?" Draco's voice startled Hermione.

"You're here."

"Of course I'm here, I was always here." He frowned at Hermione then smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I'm worried that's all," she said and Draco kneeled in front of her, casting a look at Scorpius before looking back at her. "What will happen to him and his hair starts to fall out, he's not ready for it, I'm not ready for it."

"But we'll get through it."

Hermione cupped his face in her hands and whispered. "We will," she then leaned in and kissed his lips, he responded quickly. His hand flew and wrapped on Hermione's neck pulling her closer to him. They kissed for a few minutes, but eventually pulled back when Scorpius started to twitch and wake up from his slumber.

"Hey," Draco whispered to him.

"Hi, daddy."

"How have you slept?"

"Good."

"Need anything?"

He shook head his in denial. There was a knock on the door and Blaise peeked in, "May I come in?"

"Sure," replied Draco.

"See, Scorp, I knocked," Blaise said sarcastically; the kid giggled.

"You did, maybe you should start to teach your Healers some manners," he sounded amused.

"You haven't seen Madam Pomfrey, yet." The three adults shuddered; they knew how she was in infirmary first hand.

"That scary?" asked Scorpius while Hermione got up from bed, pulling Draco with her, and Blaise sat opposite him, taking his not-IV-connected-hand and checking his pulse.

"Yes, that scary."

"hmm" was only Scorpius' reply.

"Now it's time for some other medicines Scorp, you're ready?" He shrugged in reply. "Ok."

Blaise took another needle and started to work on the small side of the IV-line, there was a small plug where he could put the needle and give him his other medicine. So he did. At first Scorpius didn't feel anything other than the flow of IV water, then he started to feel uncomfortable, he felt like he was on fire; his inside was on fire.

"B-Blaise," he stuttered, "I-I don't f-feel well." He exhaled sharply. "What is happening to me? Blaise!"

"Scorpius," it was Hermione's soft voice, "trust me it will end in the minute."

Hermione wasn't helping much, so he looked at his father. "D-dad tell him to stop!"

"It will stop in a minute, Scorp. Just relax," Draco's voice was thick with emotions; he wasn't going to break down in front of his son. Not now, not ever.

"Blaise!"

"It's over," he murmured softly and pulled out the needle. "I'm sorry that I wasn't answering you, love," he said softly and wiped his tears away. "I just had to concentrate, ok?"

"I don't want this medicine anymore," he sobbed.

"You won't, Scorp. You won't," he just wished it was true.

Hermione was hugging herself and rubbing a hand on her chest, trying to quell down the unpleasantness from it. Strong arms wrapped around her waist from her back, the person's head was on her shoulder in a heartbeat. Draco kissed her cheek and murmured. "Everything's alright."

"I should be the one to tell you these things, and here we are," she gestured between them and a tear left her eye.

"You are already comforting me, love," when Hermione looked at his face, he simply said. "You are here, that's already a huge comfort for me."

Hermione smiled through her tears and kissed his cheek, snuggling closer into his chest. She looked at Scorpius. He was now talking to Blaise animatedly, his momentarily discomfort forgotten. That was good.

By the time Blaise left it was dinner time. The whole day was exhausting. Hermione wanted nothing more to just curl into her bed and sleep for two days. Scorpius was…handful today. He first ate his soup, then he wanted a pudding with apples, the next thing you know he wants another bowl of soup. Finally, he was asleep.

Hermione crawled into her bed and was a bit away from falling asleep when there was a knock on her door. She cursed under her breath and walked towards the door; she wrenched it open and smiled softly. It was Draco.

"Hey," she whispered to him. He lifted his head up and Hermione's smile faltered a bit; he was crying. "Come in." He walked in and before the door was even properly close, Hermione was full of Draco. He was hugging her close to him, trying hard to quell down the shakiness of his body. Hermione was rubbing his back comfortingly. "Come with me, that's it love, come on." They made it to the bed; Hermione lied on her back and pulled Draco close to her.

After some more heavy breathing, he whispered. "I'm sorry for coming on to you like this, I didn't want to, but I couldn't sleep; too many thoughts, too many memories. Please don't go, please don't let me go."

"I won't let you go," she tightened her hold on him. "Never."

He lifted his head up and kissed her desperately. Hermione gave him anything he wanted at that moment; after all, he had done the same for her when she needed him.

**A/N: I have a fan-art for Scorp's first chemotherapy by ~october-gabriella  
>PS: leave out the spaces and change the (dot) into a real dot :D <strong>

**http:/ october-gabriella (dot) deviantart (dot) com/#/ d4ldkfi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!**

**How's you?**

**SO! Thanks for the lovely reviews guys, I really, really loved them all!**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend, who is still willing to BETA this crap for me!**

**WARNING: uhm a bit of sadness in the start then SMUT!**

**Read, review (if you'd want to) and enjoy!**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 16:**

Was it supposed to feel like this…numb? Empty? No talking? No eating? Nothing at all?

Why did life has to be so hard? Why life had to take away the ones that you really loved and cherished your whole life? Why life had to be a selfish bitch?

Death…

That was the only thing that was going through her mind. Well, sometimes she would think of getting up and using the bathroom, but nothing went through her mind…not after she heard the news from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is everything in there? How is Scorpius coping up? I hope he is doing well. I have missed so much these past months._

_Your father died._

_Don't even know what to say…_

_Love, mum._

After that letter Hermione felt like a part of her body was wrenched away from her. She didn't know what to do, who she was, and what she was doing here….away from her family. She fled the Manor the very next morning, promising Scorpius she would go back, and she did…one week later; after burying his father ones and for all.

When she came back, Draco was the one who opened the door for her, Draco was the one to carry her boneless body towards her bedroom, Draco was the one who took off her shoes and laid her in bed, tucking her in coverlet, Draco was the one to come and wake her up if she had a nightmare and was screaming herself awake, drenching in cold sweat. He was there for her.

She loved him. After all he did for her, how can't she love him?

Now, she lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her mind numb, her body boneless, she was getting thinner day by day…she wasn't eating. Though Binky would always bring her something to eat, she would always take the tray back; the food still in it. One day even Scropius tried, his hair was becoming lighter, but Hermione didn't even acknowledge him. He was sad to know that she wasn't paying much attention to him. He knew what happened to his Hermione, but he was getting anxious for not being able to cheer her up. He was sad.

One night Draco woke up to loud screaming. He knew from where the scream was coming and not caring that he was wearing only his pajama-pants to bed he ran towards the noise. He banged open the bedroom door, seeing Hermione trashing in her bed, sweat covering her entire body. He was by her side in three strides.

"Hermione, l-love, wake up. Come on!" he shook her lightly. Her screaming subsided but she was still shaking and trashing, one forceful shake later she opened her eyes, gasped and sat up. When she saw it was Draco who was cupping her face she started to relax, but to cry too. "Shhh, everything's fine, I'm here," Draco whispered to her and embraced her lovingly.

Hermione started to cry again, her sobs racking her whole body. She was shivering from cold, from fear, and from sadness, she didn't know how to face this all alone, but…Draco was there. He would care for her, she was sure of it.

"Draco?" her voice was a bit louder than a sigh. "Stay with me, tonight?"

In answer, Draco moved a bit and was now lying on his side, Hermione tucked under his chin, holding her close to his body. He ran a hand in her hair trying to soothe her, she relaxed and after a minute, she was asleep once again. But Draco didn't sleep. He knew she would wake up in one hour; he should be ready for her.

And she did wake up. Well, she started to shake first, then moan in her sleep, and then the hell break lose she started to cry. Draco held her closer to him, if it was even possible, he held her as long as her tears dried on his bare chest. She sniffled and looked up at his face. He looked down at her lovingly, pecking her sweaty forehead.

"Are you alright?" murmured Draco.

"Yeah, I think so…" Hermione whispered back, "Can I have water?"

"Sure," Draco leaned back and grabbed the glass of water that was on her nightstand.

"Thanks," she said when she finished drinking. She sighed and cleaned her tears from her face; she lied on his chest comfortably and sighed deeply. That was then when she felt his bare chest. "Why are….Why are you bare?"

"Well, I heard you screaming and I ran out of my bedroom, just to be here in time."

"Oh," was all Hermione could manage.

She started to run her fingers on his chest, liking the silky feel of his bare chest. Her fingers started to go slowly down his body and Hermione looked up to Draco's face while her hand was making her way under his pants. Her hand lightly ran herself over his cock.

"Wh-What are you doing?" asked Draco breathlessly, trying hard not to thrust his hips up.

"Hmm… I'm still thinking what to do?" she whispered to him, she moved a bit; straddling his hips, hand never leaving the place he was currently on, and hovered over his bare chest, face inches away from his. "Give you a hand-job or blowjob?" she leaned closer and whispered huskily in his ear; lips barely touching. "What would you like, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I-" but he never finished his sentence as Hermione's hand wrapped around his now fully erect cock, squeezed it. He swallowed hard and tried to tell her what he really wanted. "I-give me a-"

"Blowjob?" she whispered to him, kissing the sensitive skin under his ear, making her way to his neck, sucking on his pulse. A soft gasp left his lips. When he made a move to grab her, she pinned his hands over his head and grabbed her wand from nightstand, she waved it once and ropes were binding his hands on the headboard.

"Now, this is just cruel," he growled, when he tried to free himself.

"Do you want a mind blowing blowjob or not?" Hermione asked her face and lips and body all inches away from his. He nodded, what came over her? He didn't know nor did he care. He liked this side of Hermione. "Then shut up and stop squirming."

She pecked his lips and started to make her way down to his hardness. She settled herself comfortably between his legs, after she waved her wand once again to pull off his pants and underwear; his erection sprung alive and was hard and red, the veins hugging his erection. She looked up along his body to his face. There were no words to describe how he looked like. She turned her attention to his throbbing cock and she eyed it thoughtfully for a minute, licked her lips, and then slowly licked him from the base to the tip. His hips went up with her tongue as she licked him, one long hard lick. She kissed the tip of his head and slowly eased her mouth on it. He was big and she was out of practice, but she knew she could give him the mind blowing blowjob she promised, and she would.

By the time he was fully in her mouth, he was gasping for air; she liked the sounds that were coming from his mouth. She pulled all the way up, licked the pre-cum that was covering the head, and eased her mouth on him once again, adding a little pressure; sucking him. He was talking gibberish when she pulled up again and down once again, all the while sucking him hard.

"Her…I… Oh God," he gasped when he felt the fire ignite in him; his orgasm was coming and fast. He tried to warn her, but he couldn't form a descent sentence, so all he could do was whimper. She was sucking him so hard he was sure by the time they ended he would be drained and would be satisfied for a long time; for a very long time. He was reaching his end, she could feel it; he was throbbing. She moaned and he cried out.

He came.

The blow was so hard, that Hermione had to take a deep breath from her nose and suck him for good. It was like drinking a hot tea; it hurt her throat a bit, but he was worth it. She sucked him all the way till his orgasm 'finished' and she licked the juices that were spilled out from her mouth.

His chest heaving, his brow covered in sweat he was looking up at the ceiling, his eyes wide, mouth open; he was speechless and breathless. He didn't feel anything when Hermione removed the bindings from his wrists, but he responded Hermione's lips when she kissed him. He kissed her passionately and she followed his every step.

"Herm…I…you…." _God, __I __love __you! __I __love __you! __I __fucking __love __you._ "Love." He only managed to breathe out and he kissed her for all she was worth. In swift movements she was on her back and she could feel him getting hard again, she prepared herself for a long night.

And it was a long night; he fucked her into the mattress. She screamed herself hoarse. He knew how to touch her, how to kiss her; he was a perfection. By the time she reached her orgasm she was heaving hard and looked at his face. His brow was furrowed and he was shaking. She kissed him slowly and lovingly.

They put everything in it they couldn't voice yet. They both understood what they were feeling towards each other.

"You do know I feel something for you, do you?" asked Hermione breathlessly when they came out for breath.

"Of course, and do you?"

"Yes," she breathed out, when he started to kiss his way all the way down, stopping only to pull off her night clothes off her; licking and sucking on her pert nipples. She cried out to the feeling. She was feeling so horny, and the last time she had a real sex was a month ago; now it was a pure blow job; which was fine by her. She cried out when he licked her wet pussy, a finger entering her.

He latched on her clit sucking and nipping and licking; she arched her back wanting more friction than ever. She started to thrust her hips up meeting every lick he was giving her. Hermione never felt so high in her life, she was like in heaven. She felt the coming orgasm and never been happy to greet it, she was so ready to spill all of it out, but…the orgasm never came.

Draco pulled himself away and sat back, he grabbed Hermione by her waist and made her straddle his hips, and he slowly pushed her on him. She threw her head back and moaned softly when she felt the new position. When he was safely seated inside her he started to thrust up and she down. They started to work together to their new orgasm. And when it came, it was amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

**Thanks for the reviews, which wasn't much, but still I loved them!**

**Thanks to my lovely best friend who happily BETA'd this for me.**

**Read, review (if you'd want to) and enjoy...**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 17:**

He was sick.

It was obvious as the daylight. He was sick; his hair was starting to fall off. He was scared. What was really happening to him? Why Hermione didn't tell him about this? He would be more prepared, right? No.

He liked his hair. He was in love with his hair. It was his ticket to everything. What would happen if he has met new people? What would happen if he as seen the same green-eyed boy that was so much like Mr. Potter? Would he be disgusted with him? Of course he would be. Who wouldn't anyway? His half head is covered with hair the other half is bald. He looked like an old man. Why would anyone, let alone the green-eyed boy, like him? A sudden thought accorded to him.

"Hermione? Hermione!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and a minute later Hermione came running to him.

"Wh-What is it? Are you hurt? Do you want something?" she gasped for breath.

Scorpius shook his head in amusement. His Hermione could be so funny sometimes. "No, relax. I just wanted to ask you something."

Hermione clutched her heart and sat on the toilet, after all they were in Scorpius' bathroom. "I'm listening, but just to let you know, you scared me with your screaming."

"Sorry, didn't mean to," he smiled softly and looked at her.

She blew out an air and said, now calm, "It's ok, I know you didn't mean to. Now, what did you really wanted?"

"Well," he started and walked towards her seating beside her on the carpeted floor; the bathroom was all carpeted so he wouldn't catch a cold, "I wanted a name."

"Ok."

"Well, we have seen…I mean you have seen him a lot, but me…I saw him once."

"Him?"

"Well, yeah," Scorp blushed and ducked his head. Hermione bit her lip from smiling, but kept silent. "I want to know what Mr. Potter's son name was."

"Mr. Potter? Harry you mean?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Yes, Harry Potter's."

"Well, there's his big son James, brown eyes," when Scorpius shook his head, Hermione knew who Scorp was referring to, "then it's Albus."

"He is the one with green eyes, right?"

"Yes, he is."

"His full name? Is it only Albus Potter?"

"No, it's Albus Severus Potter."

"Severus? But that's dad Godfather's name!" he said clearly shocked.

"Yes, it was," said Hermione softly.

"I know he died, dad once told me that he was the bravest man someone had ever known."

"Yes, he was," Hermione felt like she was about to burst into tears, but she squashed the feeling down. After all, it was all so romantic, the way he still loved Lily Evans was something every girl would only dream about. She focused the matter in the hand and looked at Scorpius who was looking at his feet, like it was something fascinating for him. "So, you want to meet with Al?"

"No, not really, not now I mean," he swallowed and looked up at Hermione. "I don't want him to see me like this; first impression and all."

"Scorpius…"

"No, really I just…want a real friend, you know? Without the look on his face, that tells you 'Oh my God look at that boy who doesn't have a hair, let's play with him so he won't be sad about it' I don't want that look, especially not from him."

"Is he that important to you?" Scorpius only nodded and looked down once again. "Scorp, everything will be fine. You believe me, right?" Scorp nodded once again.

After that conversation Scorpius visibly relaxed in front of Hermione.

That afternoon Hermione was bored, Scorpius was sleeping and Draco had some business meeting, so she was left alone in the huge Manor. What better time than now to walk through the corridors of the House? So she grabbed a drink from the kitchen and started up the stairs. She knew the first floor by heart now, so she skipped it and started to walk towards one of the Towers. When she opened the door to the Tower she was in Heaven.

All the walls were covered in bookshelves and there was no place left empty. There were all related to Dark Arts and Potions, some of them had Wizard literature in them, she was shocked when she saw one of the shelves was covered in Muggle literature. She examined every bits of it, she wanted to climb up the stairs and see what other books they had, but she squashed the hunger down and left the room.

She walked down to a new corridor; this one had lots of pictures on the wall. When she says a lot, she means a lot. She couldn't even see the wallpaper anymore. They all were talking under their breaths, it was like a low humming sound, no words she could made out. She didn't like this corridor. Not at all. So she started to walk faster. How long was this corridor? She started to run. She saw a door of finally ending corridor and banged it open; she closed it after her and the low hum was heard no more.

She took a deep breath and turned around, preparing her to be greeted by another Malfoy Manor secret; which through her off guard completely.

A huge green, swimming pool greeted her; she was speechless. She never thought that the Malfoys would have one of these in their estate. The pool was really huge it was like a gridiron. She loved it. She knew Scorpius would wake up at any minute now, so she made her way back to his bedroom.

As she descended the stairs she couldn't help but think of Draco. What was really happening to them? Were they a couple now? Were they together? In a way, they were together, but they never talked about feelings and such, it was like the Muggle quote 'We never kiss and tell'.

Was it like that?

Her thoughts kept her busy for the whole day, she didn't do much, just tidying up her already tidy room, reading this and that, not quiet catching what she was really reading. She was bored; she wished Draco was around.

She decided to check on Scorpius. So she walked towards his bedroom and peeked in; he was still asleep. It's been three hours, already. She walked in and shut the door after her. She frowned, something seemed…off. She made her way towards the bed and saw that Scorpius was shivering.

"Scorp?" she moved the cloth from his head and saw that his face was covered in fine sheet of sweat. "Binky!" she called, and instantly the elf appeared. "Call Zabini tell him Scorp has high temperature. Quickly!"

"Right away, missy." And she 'pop'-ed away.

Hermione conjured up a wet cloth and placed it on his forehead. She bit her lip and worried herself sick for her foolishness, why did she ever decided to go for a long walk without telling Binky to keep an eye on him? Then she started to bit her nails because of the nerves; Scorpius was shivering more and more by minute. Where was Zabini when she needed him? At that moment the door to Scorpius' bedroom banged open and Zabini himself came tearing in; he was wearing his night robes. Hermione wondered idly if she interrupted anything that he might be doing at the moment, but then Scorpius whimpered and her all mind focused on him.

"I don't know what happened, he was perfectly normal this morning, then he decided to sleep, I let him sleep thinking it was because of the medicine, then I came here and saw that he was shivering and had a high temperature, I didn't know what to do that's why I called you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Granger, if you won't shut up at this instant I'll use the most powerful Silencing charm I'd ever knew," growled Blaise to Hermione, shutting her up. Hermione grimaced, but nodded. She moved away as Blaise got closer to Scorp and started to examine him. He waved his wand this way and that, and after a moment the shivering stop and his breathing returned to normal. Hermione was pulling her hair now, looking as worried as ever.

She heard Blaise sigh in relief and he planted a soft kiss on Scorpius' temple, he drew back and looked at Hermione, and for the first time, smiled to her. "He's fine now." Hermione nodded and sighed in relief too.

"I got scared, that's why I called you, if I knew you were busy," she indicated to Blaise's robes, "I wouldn't have called you, really."

"Well, you didn't know, so stop apologizing and get a grip on yourself, Granger."

"Easy for you to say," mumbled Hermione, then sighed again and rubbed her hand on her face. "Is he ok?"

"As far as I know; his hair will fall off rapidly after the second chemo, be ready for the real thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hair-loss affects people differently. But we both know how much our Scorpi loves his hair, so he will get angry easily."

"mmm…." Murmured Hermione then frowned, remembering something. "I want to ask you something, but not here." She jerked her head towards the door and they left the room, closing the door after them. "Is it possible, that in young age you start to know that your preferences are different?"

"Different? How?"

"Well, Scorp, seems to have a different taste in-"

"He doesn't like girls, does he?" asked Blaise, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"No," replied Hermione, a small smile on her lips too. "How did you know?"

"Well, gay men know gay men."

"You mean-?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but I give you an advice, don't tell Draco yet, let Scorp be older than break him the news," when Hermione gave him a questionable look, Blaise sighed and said, "let's say I still remember the Stinging hex on my back side."

Hermione giggled and then sighed; she was getting tired with all this sighing things. "Well, at least he has someone at his side who knows how it works."

"Yeah," murmured Blaise, "I better go, there's a certain wizard who's waiting for me."

"I'm sure he does; go have fun," said Hermione, smiling crookedly at him, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem at all," he winked and trotted away. Hermione smiled once again, before turning around and entering Scorp's bedroom, shutting the door after her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey lovelies!**

**Merry Christmas to all!**

**Thanks for the small amount of reviews that you left me, I really appreciated them.**

**Thanks to my best friend; who BETA'd the chapter for me.**

**Now read, review (if you'd like to) and enjoy :)**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 18:**

Days passed by and Scorpius' fourth chemo came; as Blaise said he turned into a monster. He would be 'happy-go-lucky' mood for the half of the day, the next thing you know he's as angry as a bull. There was nothing else Hermione could do then to be at his side at any moment. Draco wasn't around. He had lots of important meetings and such, and he would come home really late at night, slither into Hermione's bed kiss her good night and sleep, and in the morning he would be gone as if he never was in Hermione's bedroom. He was like a ghost…and a prince.

That morning, before Scorpius' chemo, she woke up and felt something tickle her backside she turned around and saw that the whole bed was covered with soft red rose leaves. She couldn't help the big goofy grin that broke on her face. There was a not too, attached to a white rose, written in his elegant writing.

_I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but I promise, I'll make it up for you._

_Love, Draco_

She couldn't help smiling softly to her, but her smile faltered a bit as she realized how much she really missed him. Yes, she saw him now and again, but that was not enough, she wanted to just toss around in her bed with him tangled in limbs, kissing passionately, listening to his moans and as his breath would get caught in his throat, if she went down on him. By only thinking about it she felt the wetness between her legs. She sighed in frustration and yanked the covers off her and patted to the bathroom to take a shower and go and see Scorpius before Blaise would come.

She had shower, did a messy bun at the crown of her head, wore her clothes and walked towards his bedroom. The door was open but she announced herself by knocking on the door. Scorpius' head snapped up at the noise and he broke into a toothy smile.

"Good morning," said Hermione cheerfully and walked into the room.

"Look, Hermione, look!" Scorpius squeaked happily and held up his hand. Today's needle had a green bow on it. The IV was already in its place and Hermione felt a pang at her heart. Two more chemotherapies and he'll be as good as new. She looked at Scorpius who was now happily bumbling away with Blaise, as he was giving Scorp his usual treatments; his hair was now completely gone. It was the worst day of Scorpius'. He woke up one morning and felt that his whole face was tickling, that tickling was his hair. He screamed so loudly that even the elves in the kitchen heard his scream. Hermione was there first to calm him down. It was a nightmare. Draco was beside himself, he didn't know what to do, and he just called Blaise who gave Scorpius a Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep. She was never that grateful to Blaise at that moment. He was there in the right time.

And he was still there, looking after Scorpius in so many ways, that Hermione thought he was like a second father to him; which was good.

"We are good," said Blaise loudly, snapping Hermione back to the present, she smiled at the both of them.

"How is he?"

"As long as I'm here he's good, Granger," he winked at her and turned his attention back to the matter at the hand. "Now take these pills, drawn them with water, yes, that's it. And in four hours take these ones'."

"Ok," said Scorpius and leaned in and kissed Blaise's cheek.

"Oh I'm in love," Blaise said in a sing-song way and clutched his heart. Scorpius giggled in amusement.

"Who's in love?" drawled a voice from the door. All three heads snapped to the door and they saw Draco striding into the room. "Sorry, I'm late," he announced and kissed Hermione's cheek he looked at Scropius, then at Blaise, "Who's in love?"

"Me! Your son just kissed me on the cheek and I'm in love!" said Blaise and batted his eyelashes on Draco, who wrinkled his nose and looked disgusted.

"My son," he started loudly, but then lowered his voice and leaned in fractionally to Blaise and hissed, "isn't a bloody queer. Got it Zabini?"

"Got it _Malfoy_," Blaise answered coolly.

"Why don't we go and have a drink?" broke-in Hermione, after she glanced at Scorpius' downcast face, rather in cheerful tone, "Hm? Draco? Come on." She took his hand in hers and turned him around and out of the room.

"But-I-Hermione!" he stammered as Hermione's hand tightened on his hand and refused to talk to him until they were safely away from Scorp's bedroom. She hardly contained her anger in her walk, trying to not to stomp her feet on the stairs when they started up it, to one of the libraries the Manor had.

She slammed the door shut and whirled around, her eyes burning with anger; it seemed like her final patience snapped. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what? Hermione?" he screamed and questioned at the same time, when Hermione punched his elbow; the girl had a strength in it.

"Why are you so against….them! Why did you freak out on Blaise like that?"

"Because I don't want my son-"

"Does it matter what you want? Does it matter to you that you could break the small boy's heart? And yes, we are talking about Scorp now, Blaise is your best friend and he knows already how passionate you are for the entire gay thing, but not your son!"

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione bit her lip trying to get some sense back into her mind, and with a start she realized that she might just slipped a secret out off her bloody lips. "Oh God," she muttered and covered her face with her hands. "Oh he is going to hate me…"

"What are you talking about?" repeated Draco, his voice suspicious.

Hermione debated whether to tell him about it or wait for…later? What was the point in waiting anyway; the cat was out of the bag and there was no going back. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Let's sit," she said calmly and slowly made her towards the couch and sat, waiting for Draco to come and join her. When he did, Hermione turned her body around to face him and tucked her feet under her bum, worrying her lips, once again.

Draco reached out a hand, held her chin and ran his thumb on her lower lip, trying to sooth, "You do that when you are worried or thinking, which one is it now?" he murmured to her.

She smiled tiredly at him and whispered, "It's the worrying one," she took a deep breath and launched into a story. "Remember that time when I and Scorpius went out to Diagon Alley on my first days in here?" when Draco nodded she continued, "Well, we meet Harry and Ginny, with their kids, and they greeted us, and well, they met Scorpius too, and Scorpius saw Harry's sons and daughter and," this was the worst explanation Hermione was giving in her whole life, "and the other day Scorp asked me about Albus, Harry's second son, I told him about Al just a tad bit, nothing major and he asked if he, I mean Al, will ever like Scorp even if he was sick, and I told him he would like him any other way. Blaise confirms it too." Hermione swallowed and waited with bated breath. Draco had gone very still through Hermione's rant and was looking at her with blank expression. That unnerved Hermione. "D-Draco?"

"I-I need a moment…to think Hermione…" he moved away from her, not looking at her, he hang his head down and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione frowned but said nothing. "You think this…" he waved his hand, "thing, will go away? I mean, he's still a kid, right? I mean he can't know what he really likes and what not, right?" he looked desperately at Hermione, trying to get, to force some kind of an answer from her, so he could ease the slight unease of his heart. When Hermione gave him a helpless look, he covered his face with his hand, "damn it," he muttered, his voice muffled.

Hermione swallowed from her slightly tight throat, and moved closer, she put her head on his shoulder and hugged him by his sides. She planted a kiss on his elbow and said; her voice soft, "Everything will be alright. Let's not…let's not think about it for now, ok? Let's wait till he grows up and we'll see how…how things will work out, ok?" she bit her lip and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her, their faces were inches apart, "But, you'll have to be there for him…whatever he'll choose, whichever way he would want to turn, you'll have to be there for him. He lost a mother, but he will not lose his father. I won't allow you to let him be miserable."

"I'm not going to leave him. I'm not going to let him suffer more," he closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers; he took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed the palm of it. "I will never leave him. Even," he swallowed hard and tried to continue, "even if he'll choose something that I won't like, I'll always be there for him. No matter what."

Hermione nodded and sighed in relief; she kissed the side of his mouth and murmured. "You are doing the right thing, you know that right?" Draco opened his eyes and he had a hesitant look. Hermione frowned and continued. "I know that you are against…them, but this is your son we are talking about, you'll have to be there for him. Imagine what his life would be if they knew that his father wasn't supporting him?"

"Who are 'they'?" he asked.

"People," Hermione said and kissed him again, in the same spot. "You don't want your son facing all of them alone, right? You just said that you'll support him. You can't back out now," she dared to smile softly at him, "and, from what I've heard, if a Malfoy gives a promise, they won't ever break it."

"Damn," Draco pursed his lips and backed away a bit to look into her eyes, "You took my words as a promise?" he didn't want it to sound like a question, but it did, and to his amusement she smiled and nodded. "Evil witch." He sighed then mumbled. "Fine, you win, but I'm not going to approve if he'll decide that…if he'll like someone from Hogwarts…I'm going to allow that person to stay here for the summer holidays."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"'We'?" asked Draco, now enjoying the confused look on her face.

Hermione blushed and started stuttering, "I…you…I meant t-to say…if….well….damn it."

"Hermione Granger is lost of words, this must be my day," Draco murmured softly then grinned.

When she saw that he was playing with her, she glared at him and punched his hand. He only chuckled and rubbed his elbow. "You do know that your right hook is rather painful?"

"Oh yeah I know all about it."

"Of course you do," mumbled Draco, than stood up. "Let's go? I think we worried Scorp and Blaise enough already."

"When did you start to call him Scorp?" asked Hermione surprised, as they started to walk down the hall towards the stairs. Draco never called Scorpius anything but Scorpius.

"Well," he said easily and grabbed her hand, he gave her a sideways glance and said in a calm voice, "Let's just say, _someone_ affects me."

Hermione looked down and smiled secretly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys.**

**I hope you are enjoying your holidays, and I decided that, before New Year's I had to update a new chapter.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really loved them, keep them coming.**

**Thanks once again to my best friend who BETA'd the chapter for me. I receive some messages concerning about this BETA issue, why I don't keep a real BETA because they don't do their jobs till the end. I tried, but they seemed to be really 'busy' with other things and couldn't BETA my work for me. So I had to run to my best friend and I like what she did to my chapters. IF you don't like the way she works, then DON'T read it. NO ONE forces you to. Now, that's clear, on with the story.**

**Read, review (if you still want to, and no word about my beta, I want to know what you thought of the chapter.) and enjoy…**

**PS: there's something in this chapter, that some of you would find…disturbing, but that's the way I wanted it to be, so I wrote it. After all, it's my story and my thoughts.  
>PSS: I'm a bit angry at the moment, so, sorry if I hurt anyone's feeling. <strong>

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 19:**

The music was loud for his ears. He liked music, but not like this, not classic music. It sometimes depressed him to no end, but he had to put on a show and enjoy the music, the food and the party that his dad and Hermione threw it for him.

A month from today Scorpius finished his treatments. Finally!

He had a little bit of his hair back, which was the same color; blond. He was happier, but he was starting to doze off during the party. All the guests were older than him; there were no kids anywhere in sight. He was bored. Hermione, secretly, told him that she had a special guest for him, but he was still waiting for that 'special' person to show up for him. He hadn't had a clue who that might be, it wasn't Grandma Narcissa, because she was the first one to come…then it came to him. What if it was…? No, he couldn't, wouldn't come; he dismissed that thought as soon as it popped up in his mind.

He continued to drink his Pumpkin Juice and greet some people whom he didn't even recognize. He looked around himself and saw that Hermione and his dad were a bit away from him and was talking to Blaise. Blaise came with his boyfriend; he was a nice looking guy who had a certain charm to him that Scorpius instantly loved. His name was…charming name too; Aiden. He really liked that couple very much.

He blushed at that thought. He knew that he was different from them all, but it was still slightly embarrassing to think that way of two guys loving each other. His heart drummed fiercely as he thought of a certain green-eyed boy. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes; trying to relax. He frowned a bit. He felt a pair of eyes on him. He slowly opened his eyes and slowly turned around. His breath caught in his throat.

There he was, the boy who was always in his mind. He was more beautiful then he saw him last time. He had this messy hair that were sticking out in all directions, he was wearing a deep blue button-up shirt, with black pants and snickers, he had a pair of round glasses, just like his father, and his beautiful emerald-green eyes were shining brightly from all the lights in the Manor. He took a deep breath and looked around for Hermione, who almost instantly caught his eyes and she smiled softly to him.

Scorp looked back at Al, who was now listening closely to his parents, his sister Lily, was looking around herself in awe and James looked bored. After their dad, Harry, stopped talking instantly Lily and James disappeared, Harry and Ginny walked towards the drinks, and Al stood there all alone. Scorp breathed out for the last time and started to walk towards him.

It seemed like everything was silent for him. He was floating, he might've been dead by now, and he wouldn't care, because at that moment Albus looked at him and a smile broke on his face.

"Hi," he said smiling at Scorpius and held out a hand.

"Hello," Scorp blushed at how high his voice sounded; he took the offered hand in his and shook it. His hands were warm. He liked it.

"So," started Albus awkwardly when the handshake was over, "I heard what happened to you, and that sucked."

"Yeah…"

"But…I'm…it's cool that you are fine now, which is cool."

"Thanks," Scorp's blush deepened. He looked down and cursed in his head; he just hoped that Al didn't his blush. When he looked up he saw that Albus was smiling. It stopped his heart.

"I bought you a gift, James said it was stupid, but I thought you'd appreciate it. Come on," he casually took Scorp's hand in his and took him out of the Drawing Room, where the party was held.

Scorpius, it seemed, forgot how to breath. What was happening to him? He knew that he liked Al, but he didn't realize how much he really liked him, it seemed that it was a lot. He liked him so much that it hurt when Albus left his side, his hand sliding off his hand, and made his way towards the coat-hanger where he pulled out something from the side of his pocket, and turned around and walked towards him a small smile on his face.

"Here," he past him a small gift and Scorp looked at the golden wrappings of it, blankly.

"Thanks," he said softly and walked towards the bench and sat. He felt Al sitting next to him, as he started to tear off the wrappings, and when it was completely off he looked at it one time, it was a box with a locket, and looked up at Al's face waiting for explanation.

"It's a 'Private-Box' or something like that. You just touch and say…something to it a password or something and you can put anything you want in it. It can hold dozens of books in it and you won't feel the heaviness of it and only you can have an access to it and-" he was cut-off by a pair of soft lips on his.

Scorpius kissed him. His eyes were closed, as if he was savoring the moment, when he pulled back he whispered a soft "thank you" and he was gone, leaving a wide-eyed Albus behind.

Scorpius couldn't believe it; he kissed him. He run up the stairs which led him to his bedroom, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't breathe; he had done the wrong thing. He opened his bedroom door and banged it close after him, locking it with his hand. He could feel some tingling under his palm, but he ignored it. Maybe it was because he was holding Al's hand in his and it was still the warmth of it that tingled it? He didn't know. He turned around and slid down on his bum and brought the box to his chest and closed his eye. The disbelief and shock, and maybe a bit of disgust that he saw in Al's eyes, might've answered his shattering heart's questions. He felt his nose and eyes getting hot; he wouldn't cry.

He couldn't help it when a lone tear rolled down on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Albus was still sitting in the same place unmoving. He was still wide-eyed and his mouth was half-open. He couldn't believe it. A boy kissed him. <em>A boy.<em> He didn't know what to feel now. He could feel that he was in shock, that was for sure, but he couldn't help touching his lips which were tingling a bit where his lips were moments ago. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, let it out, and opened his eyes. He was calm now. He didn't want to think at all. He didn't want to…do anything, really. He heard footsteps which were coming closer to him; he looked up and saw that it was aunt Hermione and a black man, who he didn't recognize.

When Hermione saw that Albus took Scorpius out of the Room he beckoned Blaise to them and they both started to follow them out. Luckily, Draco had seen some of his colleagues and walked towards them, leaving Hermione and Blaise together. That time Blaise's boyfriend joined them, but then left their side to get him a drink. Now, Hermione and Blaise walked out of the room and arrived at the scene when they saw Scorpius running away from Albus. Concerned they walked towards Albus. Hermione sat beside him, and Blaise kneeled in front of him.

"Albus?" Hermione said softly. He didn't reply, just looked down and whispered something. Hermione frowned, "Al?"

"He kissed me," it was a bit louder than a sigh.

Hermione swallowed and looked at Blaise, who cursed colorfully under his breath. He caught Hermione's eye, gave a nod and walked away; walked up the stairs towards Scorp's bedroom. Hermione looked at Albus' black hair, so much like Harry's, and took his hand in hers.

"Al, I don't even know what to say…" Hermione heard herself whisper.

"There's nothing to say, aunt Hermione. Nothing at all," Al wiped away a tear that slid down his eye. Hermione bit her lip and stayed silent. She didn't know what to say, what had happened for Scorp behave like that? He was a kid, he was a 6 years old kid, and he kissed a kid who was in his own age. She didn't plan on this; she just wanted to surprise Scorp.

"Everything will be alright," she whispered and pulled Albus to her side, as the boy started to cry.

* * *

><p>Blaise made it to Scorp's bedroom and was knocking on it for five minutes now.<p>

"Scorp, come on man, open the door, it's me Blaise," he said and knocked again. He couldn't hear anything. He used his wand several times but to no avail; the door was unmoving. He sighed and tried every spell that he could think of, but nothing was happening. He tried to talk to him, again "Scorp, buddy, open the door." There was still no answer. He was worried, what if something bad happened to him? He started to bang his fists to the door again, but nothing changed.

He heard footsteps and saw that a concerned Draco was walking towards him.

"What's going on? I saw Hermione downstairs she was with Albus, comforting him or something. Why are you here?" he asked Blaise and looked at the closed door, he frowned and looked back at Blaise, "What's going on? Why is it closed? Why are you here anyway?"

"Draco, mate, listen," Blaise took a deep breath and said, "Something happened between Albus and Scorp," he saw a flash of understanding dawn on his friend's face. "I don't know the details, I just heard Albus say that Scorp kissed him, but I think that Scorp freaked out and now he is here, and I can't even open this damned door." He banged it his foot and looked at it helplessly.

Draco didn't know what to say or do. He kind of hoped that Scorp would held back his 'desires' for the male population but he didn't, it seemed. He shook his head and stared at the door too. "What do you mean you can't open the door?"

"I mean that I can't open it. It doesn't open and Scorp isn't answering. I don't even know what to do," said Blaise, "I used every fucking spell I know and I can't open it."

"Scorp?" Draco tried to talk to him, "Scorp it's your dad, open the door." There was still no answer. "Damn it."

They heard another footsteps; it was Hermione and Albus coming closer to them. Hermione looked very worried and Albus looked like he had been crying for hours. His little nose was red and his eyes were red-rimmed from all the rubbing of his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione concerned, rushing towards Draco and holding his hand, "Where's Scorp?"

"In his room," murmured Draco, finally feeling a bit better because of Hermione, "He doesn't answer to our calls and we can't open the door."

"What do you mean you can't open the door?"

"Yes, he locked himself in, and we used every spell we knew. But to no avail," he shrugged helplessly.

Albus didn't know what he was doing but the next thing he knew he was knocking softly on the door. There was no answer, he took a deep steadying breath and said. "Scorp, it's me, Albus. Please open the door." No answer. "I want to talk to you."

There was a ripple of magic coming from Scorp's room when they all heard the unlocking sound of the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**I loved the flames that I received from my readers. Some unsubscribed my story (that's fine by me) some added my story as their favorite (which is brilliant) some just couldn't wait for the next chapter, that's why I'm updating this now, a pre-New Year's gift for all of my readers.**

**So, read, review (if you want to) and enjoy…**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 20:**

Albus had to admit that he was a bit scared. He didn't know what he was going to tell Scorpius; but he had to talk to him. So he took a deep breath and opened the door; he walked in and turned around, looked at aunt. Hermione gave her a small nod and closed the door. He breathed out in soothing way and turned around once again.

Everything in Scorp's room was floating up in the air. The books that were always in neat pile on the desk were now floating in the air haphazardly, his bedside lamp and table where in the air too, his bed, the cover, the pillow, too. Albus swallowed and walked slowly in the middle of the room, searching for Scorp. After a minute of searching a heard a small whimpering voice and he turned around and saw that the door, which led to a walk-in closet, Al assumed, was slightly ajar. He slowly made his way towards it. He opened the door further and softly called.

"Scorp?"

"Al?" a small voice said, and then sniffled.

He saw a small feet peering out of the hanging clothes. He knew it was Scorp, he swallowed and shuffled closer to him. He moved the clothes a bit and sat beside him cross-legged. Al looked sideways at him and fell sorry for him. He sat his legs closer to his chest, his face buried in his lap, with a swell of high emotions he saw that Scorp didn't threw away his gift; it was planted on his lap. He looked at his almost hairy head and asked.

"Are you ever going to talk to me or not?"

He shook his head.

"You know aunt Hermione and Mr. Malfoy are worried about?"

A nod.

"Maybe you should talk to them?" suggested Al.

He shakes his head violently.

"Then talk to me?"

There was a pause and then Scorp's shoulder went up and down. A shrug.

"Merlin, Scor. Talk to me," finally cried out Al, at his wits end. "I feel like an idiot sitting here and talking to you, I feel like I'm talking to a wall not a person."

There was no reaction. A small voice said, "I don't even know what to say." Al didn't know what to say, but he was relieved to note that Scorpius was somewhat willing to talk.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Al didn't even know what he was suggesting, but if Scorp started to talk, then he was doing the right thing.

And he was doing the right thing, because the next thing he knew, Scorpius was talking his heart out to another six -years-old boy who was sitting beside him. "I don't really know what really happened to me, but when I saw you the first time in Diagon Alley, something stirred inside of me. It was like you were a light at the end of the dark tunnel," he took a deep breath and continued. "At first I didn't understand what was really happening to me, but then it kind of dawned on me that I might like you. At first I was freaked out, but then I talked to Blaise and I felt a bit better. Hermione was there for me when I needed someone to talk to…about you I mean. And today…I just don't know what happened to me, I just…and you were…" he trailed off and didn't say a word after his small confession.

Al didn't know what to do; the only thing that he was feeling right now was discomfort. They were only six years old and Scorp was already feeling something towards him? What would happen to him when he would grow up? What would happen to him? Did he want to be friends with Scorpius when he finally told him what really was happening to him? Did he want to talk to him? Ever? He didn't know answers to this, but he would help Scorp to his bed and then leave and…when the right time came he would make the right decision.

"Come on Scorp," he said and pulled him with him to stand. "Let's get you to bed; you look like you need a rest."

Scorpius was in heaven, this was where he wanted to be, in the warmth of his beloved friend, if Al wanted to be his friend after his little rant. He relieved a burden from his shoulders when he talked to him, but he was embarrassed at himself for talking about his feelings. He was only six! And he had feelings? He mentally shook his head and stopped dead when he saw his room. It was a mess.

"What happened to my room?" he asked hoarsely.

"I don't really know," answered Al and walked Scorp towards his bed, which was finally not floating in the air. "When I came in, when you let me in, I mean-"

"Let you in?" asked Scorpius puzzled.

"Yeah, you locked the door and no one could open it, until you unlocked it, anyway," he said when Scorp's face turned expressionless. "Everything was floating in the air when I came in. I think you just showed some kind of magic, because you had a raw emotions or something." He slightly blushed when he said it, and helped Scorp into his bed, dropping the covers on him.

He looked at Scorp's peaceful face and started to walk out of the room when a small voice said, "Thank you."

Al bit his lip, swallowed hard and walked out of the room, shutting the door after him. He leaned his forehead on the closed door and started to breath heavily. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he wanted now; was to go home and pretend that nothing of this happened. And he would do just that. When he turned around he nearly screamed. He had forgotten that so many people were waiting for him there. A flash of something red and he couldn't breathe. Lily was hugging him close to her and was mumbling something that he couldn't understand. He looked at his mum, then at his dad who had a concerned and understanding expression on his face.

"I just want to go home," he whispered to his father; who nodded and held out his hand for him to take it.

There were voices talking, saying some….things, but he wasn't listening, not anymore. He suddenly felt exhausted. He started to walk towards the stairs, so his parents can follow him, but suddenly everything went black and he couldn't think anymore.

Images flashed behind the closed eyelids. There was a black man looking down at him, his face full of concern, he knew that man, but didn't recognize him, he turned his head to the side and his dad's, Harry, face came into the view, he was concerned too, worried even. He was talking to him, but wasn't making out the words. The next thing he knows, he was being carried by the black man, he caught snippets of what he was saying, "just a slight concussion…strong powerful….magic…Scorpius…" and he was blackened out.

* * *

><p>He never felt that rested before when he opened his eyes; he looked around himself and didn't recognize the room. He wasn't home. Then the last memories came crashing into his mind; Scorpius leaning in kissing him; he walking into Scorp's room everything was floating up the air, Scorpius talking about what he was feeling, helping him into bed, walking out of the room, and passing out.<p>

He forced himself up onto his elbows and saw that his dad and mum were sitting in the room's couch, talking in low voices to aunt Hermione and the black man who saved his life.

"Dad?" four faces snapped into his direction and then his mum was on her feet walking towards him; her face was lined with worries.

"Al, thank God, I was so worried," Ginny said and pulled him into a hug.

"How are you feeling?" the black man asked him.

"I'm…confused, but fine," said Albus quickly. As Ginny pulled back the black man pointed his wand at him and mumbled some things that Al didn't recognize.

"He'll be fine, just give him a pepper-up potion in an hour and he'll be fine."

"Thanks, Zabini," said Harry and shook hands with him. Blaise only nodded.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" asked Albus. He wasn't in the room.

"He's with Scorpius, Al," said Hermione; at Albus' guilty look Hermione said quickly, "He's fine. Draco just wanted to make sure of that."

Albus only nodded and sat up on the bed, he looked at his feet for a moment then looked at his dad. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>After Albus left his bedroom Scorpius started to cry. He cried for the love that he knew would never have. He cried for the friendship that he never had. As a matter of fact he never would.<p>

"I fucked up everything…" he mumbled to himself staring ahead, not seeing anything.

He was only six, and he already had his first crush, crashing his heart. What would happen to him when he was older? What would happen if he didn't find the love he always wanted to have?

Love…it was such a small word but held so much meaning in it.

He sighed and flipped on his back now starring dully up at the ceiling. What was happening to him? He sat up in his bed not looking at his surroundings as he stood up and started to go towards the bathroom. He barely contained his scream when he saw that he was not alone in his bedroom.

"Dad, you scared me," Scorpius said breathlessly as he saw his dad sitting on his favorite couch.

Draco looked up from ground and fixed his gray eyes on Scorpius. The six year old boy looked nothing like the boy he was getting used to seeing these past days. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose was red too, and he looked tired and worn out. His lips were formed into a small pout and were trembling. He was ready when Scorpius ran towards him and hugged his dad close; crying silently at the crook of his neck.

"Everything will work out in the end, Scorpy. I promise you," said Draco, his voice filled with emotions that he desperately held back; but he couldn't stop the lone tear that escaped from his eye.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey beautiful people!**

**How's everything? HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

**I hope you had a great start of the upcoming year!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys, I really liked them. Thanks to my friend for BETA (once again)**

**WARNING: smut. The whole chapter is a smutting goodness, and a confession at the end. So…**

**Read, review (if you're still stuck with me) and enjoy.**

**Rennervate!**

**Chapter 21:**

That night Draco couldn't sleep. He couldn't wipe the image of crying Scorpius out of his mind. And he wasn't even surprised. Well, he was surprised a bit, that he found out that his son was, already, in love with a…_boy_.

He scowled up at the ceiling like he had just offended him for. He pursed his lips and sighed. He turned to his side and his scowl was wiped off his face, a smile was held on his lips. Right to his side was a very beautiful woman, who was sleeping. Her hair was wild around her face, an arm was curled under her pillow and head, and her face was emotionless. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around the woman, smelling her lovely skin scent that he already adored. He still had confusing feelings towards her. He knew that deep down in his soul and heart was rested his answer, but he didn't want to reveal it, not yet. He liked the way they were now.

He moved a bit closer to her and kissed her forehead. He liked the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Their night activities prevented the both of them to wear any cloth to bed. He kissed her closed eyelids, which flattered a bit under his lips pressure, he kissed his small nose, and then her chubby cheek and he couldn't resist it when he started to kiss her red, slightly pouted with sleep lips. He grazed his lips to hers, and licked her lips with his tongue; he liked the taste of her.

He latched to her mouth like she was the last line of his life. She, at first, didn't respond for she was still asleep. But when she did, Draco couldn't hold back the groan that escaped him. It was like she knew how to move her lips with his, how to twirl her tongue around his mouth, when to lick or nip his lips, how to graze her teeth at his bottom lip.

Draco shifted a bit and lay on top of Hermione. She felt his hardness on her stomach and moaned lowly at the back of her throat. She opened her legs wide, and Draco got more comfortable between her legs; their lips still attached. He let his hands to start to wander; he rubbed the back of his hand at her hard nipple and she arched her back, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing them closer to each other. She started to move her hips, trying to get some sort of a release of it. Draco laid his other hand on her hip, preventing her from moving altogether, and pulled back slightly breathing hard. Her eyes were closed, a small frown was between her eyebrows, and her lips were open, breathing hard; as she slowly opened her eyes, Draco started to lean forward and softly kissed her chin, she sighed in relaxation as he kissed her jaw, under her ear, causing her to shiver in delight and peppered her neck with kisses as he slowly moved down to her breast.

She cried out at the first touch of his tongue. She grabbed fistful of his hair and arched her back; getting him closer to her. His hand, that was on her hip, started to move; he lightly touched her inner thighs, and slowly moved up to her centre. Draco lightly run a finger on her clit, she moaned loudly in response. He was teasing her too much now, she wanted some sort of a release, or she would die. A long finger entered her.

"Oh God…oh yes…" she moaned loudly, she couldn't keep quiet any longer. He started to move his finger inside of her; a second finger was joining the first one quickly. His mouth was still working on her nipple, his hard breath causing her to shiver from the hotness of it all. "More," she sighed and grabbed his hair and guided him back to her lips. They started to kiss more passionately, more urgent. The fingers left her, and she moaned in protest, but she sighed when his hardness started to enter her. Her head was thrown back and she moaned loudly; she liked the feeling of him insider her.

He started to move, oh God she liked the feeling of him inside her, moving that way. He was rolling his hips and thrusting into her slowly, his movements measured. It was a pleasurable bliss, but she wanted it "Harder," she breathed into his ear and he complied. He moved her legs up his back, more close to his elbows. He started to move faster and harder, fucking her into the mattress. She crawled her fingers at his back, he was sure that she would draw a blood, but he didn't care. He liked the slight pressure of pain on his back. He liked the feeling of her hands on him. He liked the walls that were now clamping on him, making it even harder to move, but he moved, even faster. His breath was turned into short gasps with his each thrust, her breath was faltering. He was getting closer by each of her tensing muscles, and she was gasping for air.

And then it all broke. He shouted his seed deep inside of her, groaning deep inside his chest, sweat was covering all his body. Her chest was heaving from the release that she finally got. Her chest was moving rapidly. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure her rib would crack at any moment now.

Draco leaned in and kissed her clumsily on lips; feeling knackered all of a sudden. He liked this, he mused to himself when he pulled back a bit to look at her flushed and sweaty face. He liked to have her arms and legs around him holding him close to her. Liked the tingles that run through his body whenever she shifted a bit; him still in her. Hermione's eyes flattered open and Draco held back a gasp when he saw the heat and the fire deep inside her eyes. He liked the fact that he was the one that to cause such emotions inside her. He ran a finger between her round breasts and then rested his hand on top of her still rapidly beating heart. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on hers.

"What would I do without you, Hermione?" he murmured to her, his lips an inch away from hers.

Hermione chuckled, the sound of it breathless. "I don't know, Mr. Malfoy. But you do know," she run a hand over his muscled back, "you're still in me."

Draco frowned a bit and smiled through it, "Really?" he asked and kissed the side of her lip, but made no move.

"Oh yes," Hermione moaned and kissed his cheek, loving the softness of it. She looked at his face and couldn't help the sight that left her. Draco was beautiful. There was no word to describe him. She liked the slight pinkness of his cheeks and sweaty forehead, some of his hair was glued to it. She moved one of her arms, so she could ran a finger over his forehead, pushing his hair back. She moved up a bit and kissed his sweaty forehead. She liked the saltines that she tasted there. She kissed his forehead once again. She liked his hard, pointy face, she liked his muscled upper body that was still pressed to her, and she liked the feeling of him still inside of her. She didn't care of the consequences that would follow from now on. She liked the now and here. She liked being held by him. Her eyes widened as she realized something. Her heartbeat started to gain the life that moments ago left her when she was brought back from her high.

"Oh God…" she whispered softly.

Draco's eyes popped open at her soft words and he frowned as he saw her horror-stricken face. His frowned deepened as he felt her heart beating rapidly under his palm. "Hermione? Are you alright?" he asked uncertainly, not knowing what to do.

Hermione couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening to her, she wasn't ready for rejection. What if Draco didn't like her? What if he only wanted her for his needs? What if there was no future for them? What if Hermione stayed where she was; nanny for Scorpius and a thing for Draco? Her throat tightened when she felt the tale tell signs of forced back emotions, she didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to tell him what was happening inside of her; he wouldn't understand her.

"You are starting to freak me out Hermione, please tell me what's wrong?" Draco's soft and concerned voice floated inside Hermione's mind. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth; it didn't want to move, to form words. So all Hermione could do was grab a fistful of hair and jerk him down and kissed him, hard, on his lips.

Draco felt her desperation behind her hungry kiss. He fell in rhythm with her lips and kissed her, trying to slow down her lips, but it all seemed to no avail. All he could do now was kiss her back and wait till she was satisfied and was ready to talk to him. He felt himself getting hard, and he was still inside her; she moaned and started to move her hips. When did she become so wet? Draco didn't know, nor he cared, because the feeling was so good; he started to thrust into her, their lips were still attached. His head was whirling with all the possibilities that he was sure were running through her head.

He knew that he liked her, what if she liked him back? What if she didn't like him? What if there was nothing there? What if she was feeling only pity towards him? Pity because he was a single father. He started to thrust into her faster and harder; all the desperation that he was feeling now was filling into his thrusts. She moaned deep inside her chest, her chest was heaving with ragged breath, she was bitingly kissing his lips, she was whimpering.

He was close. He knew from the tightening of his balls. He wanted them to cum together, so he moved his hand down and started to rub on her clit harshly. He was desperate to cum now. He reared back and thrust harshly into her. His thrusts were frantic and he could only concentrate on his moving hips. He pulled back a bit, their mouths were open, and their breathings were mingling with each other. At long last, with three hard thrust he spilled his seed deep inside of her, once again; orgasm rippling through them both.

Hermione milked on him, covering the both of them with her warm juices. She never had this kind of feeling before, it was mind-blowing and she knew if she didn't tell him how she was feeling, she would regret it later.

"Oh my God…I-" Draco wanted to tell her, right here and now how he was feeling, but the words were struck in his throat. "I…Hermione…I want to tell you, that I…"

"I love you," she blurted out. "I love you and I can't keep to myself any longer. I love you with all the heart that I have, with all the breath that I'm breathing, with all the…Oh God…I just-" her eyes brimmed with tears, she couldn't held back the sob that left her lips.

Draco swallowed hard. His heart was in over drive. He couldn't believe it. She was…she loved him. She…_loved_…him.

"I…Herm…I-" he leaned in and kissed her soft lips soundly. _I love you._ Oh he so wanted to tell her those words back, but he couldn't make his lips work. So he tried to explain it to her. "Hermione, I can't even tell, how I'm feeling right now," he wiped away the tears that were marking her face. He didn't like her tears. "I…you know that I feel the same way about you, but I have problems with…words. I can't tell you the words that you want to hear right now, but I can guarantee you, that I feel the same way. Oh God," he leaned in and kissed her lips once again. He moved out of her, finally, and turned into his side, Hermione did the same; her back to his front. He hugged her closer to him and they…spooned. This was bizarre, Draco never spooned before, but with Hermione, it felt so right. He kissed the side of her neck and nuzzled it. After a moment the both of them went back to sleep, finally satiated from their thirst for each other…for now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! How are you all? I'm good, thanks :D**

**SO!**

**I want to THANK everyone who has stuck with me until the very end.**

**I want to THANK everyone who had reviewed my story (flames and criticism and all that), added me as their favorite author and favorite story.**

**I want to THANK my best friend who happily BETA'd the chapters for me.**

**Now with a happy heart and high spirits, I want to represent you my last chapter for Dramione story.  
><strong>

**PS: epilogue is already up. one shot; . it's called Errecto (go read it!)**

**Please, read, review (if you still want to) and enjoy..**

**Rennervate!**

**Epilogue:**

The ring was glistening under the bright sun. The owner of the ring was casually strolling the trolley at Platform 9 ¾. She was escorting her son towards the train, which was going to leave for Hogwarts. She was excited, nervous and sad at the same time.

Hermione Malfoy, once Granger, had never been this happy in her life. She was happily married to her love for five years and she was in her early motherhood stage now. She was expecting twin sons that she never dreamt to have. Her right hand was holding her son's hand, Scorpius. Yes, he was her son in all the meaning of the word. It wasn't hard for him to change the name-calling from Hermione to mum. It was the most exciting and happy day of her life when one morning he casually strolled in to the library and said in a very loud and clear voice "Good morning, mum." Hermione was thrilled.

To her left side was her husband. Draco Malfoy. He didn't change at all. His hair was a bit longer, but the other parts of his face or body, never changed. And she liked this about him. The Malfoy family walked towards the train and helped Scorpius to load his trunk into the compartment, when they finished they walked back to the platform for parents to say their goodbyes to their son.

"You'd be good to anyone and everyone Scorpius. I don't want to hear anything from McGonagall telling me or your mum that you misbehaved, alright?" said Draco softly to Scorpius and adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, dad. I will behave good," replied Scorp, a bit nervously.

Hermione kneeled in front of him and pulled him to hug, not wanting to let him go so soon. Her heart warmed when he tightened his hold on her, and it might've burst when he kissed her cheek. She loved his son. "Don't cry mum, I'll write to you, everyday if you want."

"Oh, Scorpius. It's just a happy tear," she pulled back a bit and sniffled and smiled at his concerned face. He was a very beautiful boy for his own age. He had the same pointy face of his father, but his jaw-line was a bit rounder, unlike his father's sharp one. "Now, you listen to your dad and behave." She said in mock-stern. He giggled but nodded his head.

It was the time to say the final goodbye; the train was giving its last call for them to board the train. Hermione kissed Scorp's chubby cheek and nudged him inside, after he gave Draco a hug. They waved till they couldn't see the train anymore. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Draco, who was looking down. She now realized why he was so quiet. He never liked to say goodbye to anyone. She pulled him towards her and hugged him, liking the feeling of his body on hers. She kissed his neck, because that's where her mouth could reach and whispered to him.

"It will be alright. He will have so much fun in there."

"I just…" he took a deep breath, and hugged her closer to him. "I just don't want him to feel like he doesn't belong there, you know? All of them know who his dad is, and they'll...what if, they won't like him? What if they, I don't know, taunt him or something?"

"You think too much," Hermione murmured to his chest, then sighed. "Draco, listen to me. He's our son, and no one would ever hurt him, verbally or physically, and you know it. Deep inside you, you know that he's a strong boy, because he is _our_ son."

"You know, I like the way you say the word 'our'." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Only like?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Love." That was the only response that Draco gave her. After all these years with Hermione, Draco learned to use the words that he never could in his past life.

His favorite word was Love.


End file.
